


Taboos 禁忌

by LingLinger



Category: DCU, Injustice - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence, 不义超蝙, 中文, 双结局, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform, 黄暴车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: “你不想让我活着，也不愿意让我死去。”





	1. The lost time

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于DC，不义联盟2超人结局同人，OOC是我的。三观不正。  
> 本章【】内的歌词节选自Coil的《Tattooed Man》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。

 

【And the angels devil fight to snatch back the lost time】

【天使和恶魔的战争开始了只为了抢回失去的时间】

 

孤独堡垒，卡尔的母亲和父亲赐予他的礼物，他的母族给予他的馈赠。这里有他的王座，他的荣耀。

孤独堡垒，没有人知道，走廊尽头的水晶牢笼里，有他最龌龊最温暖的秘密。

 

卡尔从美梦中醒来。他有多久没有睡得那么安稳了？连他自己也不知道。自从他从红太阳牢房里出来，自从布莱尼亚克败退，自从没有反抗军。

 

现在，世界很和平。

 

身边的男人虚弱地躺在他身边，腿间沾着已经干掉的体液，卡尔还不打算为他清洗。卡尔抱着他，就像抱着一只毫无生命的玩偶。

 

自从布鲁斯·韦恩成为了卡尔的傀儡。

 

真是感谢布莱尼亚克。卡尔抚摸着布鲁斯黑色的短发，它们很柔软，就像布鲁斯的唇一样。卡尔这样想着，将那具身体翻过来，开始亲吻布鲁斯的唇。

他吮吸着他的唇，将舌头压入他的口腔，搅动他的舌，舔过他的牙齿，听着他因呼吸不畅发出的轻哼。

 

真好，没有反抗，没有疏远。这就像他们遗失的时间一样，从未发生，却又如此熟悉。

 

卡尔吻了很久，空气里满是暧昧的水声。随后卡尔拥着布鲁斯，看着他因缺氧而涨红的脸，漂亮而无神的眼睛里溢满泪水。

 

不久前这双眼睛还用着令人生厌的眼神看着自己。真是令人不快啊。

卡尔将吻落在男人雪白的脖颈上，吸出点点红紫的痕。布鲁斯因为些微刺痛而皱眉，敏感地轻喘着。原始的生理反应，没有隐瞒和忍耐。

 

布鲁斯也可以连喘息都做不到，如果卡尔需要的话。

 

大概花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩和那些情人共度云雨的时候，也会跟随着本能吧。卡尔这样想着，心里莫名升起一阵怒火，他向下啃咬着那人结实的腹肌，留下几个红红的齿印。

“啊……”布鲁斯颤抖着呻吟着，腰部被卡尔的手掌抚摩着，敏感的小腹被不轻不重地啃咬，他没有自主意识，身体却作出最本能的反应。

 

卡尔顺势握着布鲁斯的勃起，从顶端往根部缓缓撸动着，经过昨晚的放纵，这具身体似乎很容易就进入了状态。

 

【There's a man lying down in a bed somewhere

With a different set of sex aspects

And I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, my eyes】

【有一个男人正躺在床上的某处

身边都会有不同的性伴侣

我恨他 我恨他 我恨他 我恨他 我的双眼啊】

 

那有什么关系呢，现在，他完完全全属于卡尔了。

他不会再用那种眼神瞪着他，再也不会从他身边逃开，再也不会反对他。

他笑，他哭，他呻吟，他叫喊，他面无表情，他茫然四顾，一举一动都在卡尔的掌控之下。

 

“这么快就湿了……你还真是……”

卡尔将顶端分泌出的前液涂抹在指尖，缓缓将它们推入下端红肿的穴口。布鲁斯发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，柔软而绵长。他的身体里还残留着卡尔昨晚射进去的精液，肿胀的甬道又湿又热。

“我在想，如果是以前的你，如果我对你做这样的事，大概你会朝我吼叫，挣扎，用氪石砸我。”卡尔兀自说着，冷笑着将三根手指一口气推进去。“我忘记了，你是那么恨我，你有那么多诡计，我怎么能接近你呢。”

布鲁斯的身体颤抖着，无神的眼睛睁得大大的，瞪着孤独堡垒水晶堆砌的天花板。那里映照着一个毫无思想的男人，一个任人摆布的性爱傀儡。

 

【And there's a man lying down with a blade somewhere

With the same taboos as me

And I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him】

【有一个男人正带着刀刃躺在某处

他身上有着和我一样的禁忌

我爱他 我爱他 我爱他 我爱他我爱他】

 

抽动几下，卡尔将手指抽出，他没有耐性对一个傀儡做周到的润滑服务。带着恶意的快感，卡尔将自己挤入布鲁斯的双腿间，可怕的尺寸一下子顶入红肿的穴口。因肿胀而显得紧致的甬道紧紧箍着卡尔的阴茎。他不由自主地叹息，随即舔了舔嘴角，狠狠一插到底。

布鲁斯张大了嘴巴，泪水滑落在枕头里，留下点点濡湿的水渍。他的脖子因为疼痛而拉得修长，上面是点点紫色的吻痕。卡尔将手覆上去，双手握着他的脖子。

他加快了抽插动作，昨晚遗留的白色爱液随着抽动流出来，带着一丝血迹。

布鲁斯开始尖叫，不知道是因为下半身的撕裂的痛和随之袭来的快感，还是被卡住脖子的本能恐惧。

卡尔收紧了双手，男人的头后仰陷入枕头里，嘴里发着模糊不清的呻吟，他无法说话，凭着本能叫着，嘴角滑落晶亮的唾液。卡尔巨大的阴茎操着他，前端顶着他的前列腺，布鲁斯的身体因此而反射性地向后退，却被脖子上发狠的力道钉在床上无法动弹。

 

他甚至连徒劳地抬手握住卡尔的手臂反抗都做不到。

 

【This is the dark age of love

This is the dark age】

【这是爱情的黑暗时代

这是黑暗的时代】

 

穴口在粗暴的蹂躏里却一阵阵收缩，试图在每次抽出时挽留卡尔。男人被操开了。不，昨晚就应该被操开了，昨晚，他成为傀儡的第一夜，全副武装的黑暗骑士，跪在卡尔面前，吞吃着卡尔的阴茎，迷离着双眼。黑色的铠甲上沾着点点白色的浊液。然后卡尔进入他，每次都插到最深，从紧到松，从干涩到湿润，像一个仪式，一次宣布占有权的行为。

 

“啊……啊……”布鲁斯射精了，伴随窒息和快感。

“又松了。”卡尔讽刺着，放开他的脖颈，全心感受甬道从一开始的紧致到充满体液带来的潮湿，他的阴茎已经出入无阻，甚至有几次不慎滑出。穴口已经被捣得外翻开来，根本合不拢，内里的红色嫩肉已经充血，湿润而晶亮。

“真想知道，如果是以前的你，会有怎样羞耻的表情呢。”卡尔狭促地笑，再次进入布鲁斯的身体。

响亮的水声混着肉体拍击的声音越来越急促。

 

卡尔仰起头，他在极致的快感中到达顶端。他看着布鲁斯的脸，脑海里闪过布鲁斯各种各样的神情。

布鲁斯跪在他面前为了立场争辩着的样子。

布鲁斯被黑色铠甲包裹着的禁欲的样子。

布鲁斯被他折断脊椎倒地喘息的样子。

布鲁斯满腔怒火握紧了拳头的样子。

布鲁斯赤裸着躺在他身下的样子。

布鲁斯呻吟着任他摆布的样子。

 

就这样也很好，至少布鲁斯一直在他身边了。

雪白的脖子上留下紫色的指痕，与身体上其他紫色痕迹，以及下身一塌糊涂的白浊一道，成为傀儡最污秽又最诱人的包装。

 

卡尔满足地抱着布鲁斯，他将自己留在他的身体里，感受包裹着的充实和温暖，他感觉自己被爱着，被布鲁斯爱着。

再睡一会儿也不错，一小会儿。

卡尔闭上眼睛。

这个世界很和平，没什么好担心的。

 

在钢铁之躯环抱着的臂膀中，黑暗骑士睁开了眼睛，眼神里是宛如孤独堡垒外冰雪般的寒意。

 

【And I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him

There's a man laying down

There's a man laying down

There's a man laying down】

【我爱他 我爱他 我爱他我爱他 我爱他

有个男人正躺在那

有个男人正躺在那

有个男人正躺在那。】

 

TBC


	2. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、不义联盟2超人结局的同人，人物属于DC，OOC是我的。三观不正，黄暴车，慎入！OTL  
> 2、【】内的歌词节选自Devics的《Lie To Me》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。

 

【You're wasting all your time here

Riding around in the sun】

【你将时光浪费在这里

围绕太阳，漫无目的的骑行】

 

金氪石匕首。

床边不远的柜子上。

离他只有1.6米的距离。

 

戴安娜送来的铅制盒子，里面是她捡走的金氪石匕首，一份讨好卡尔的礼物。

卡尔衣衫完好地坐在床边，却只是笑笑，毫不在意地点头示意她离开。

戴安娜转身前，神色复杂地看了布鲁斯一眼。布鲁斯正赤身裸体地侧躺在床上，宛如一个真人等身娃娃，眼里没有任何神采。

谁都会认为，他是个听话的傀儡。

 

现在这只铅盒子，是布鲁斯最后的希望。

1.6米外的希望，只有1.6米。

 

“布莱尼亚克的技术应该是会让人保留自我意识的。”卡尔伸出手，温暖的掌心细细摩挲黑暗骑士柔软的黑发。它们划过卡尔的指尖，留下淡淡的洗发水香气。

“我不知道为什么你会失去思想，布鲁斯，我以为我能听见你在脑海里反驳我，谩骂我的话语，然后看着自己的身体被我操纵，无能为力。”卡尔兀自说道，轻柔的语气却让这些话语丧失些许原本该有的恶毒意味。“可是我无法感知你的思想，你的脑海里现在一片寂静。”

布鲁斯依旧侧躺着，仍由卡尔玩弄着他的发丝。

“可能是控制程序出了什么差错……我接手布莱尼亚克的技术还没多久。”卡尔将手从头发缓缓下移，一路按压过布鲁斯的脖颈，上面还留着前几日的指印，紫色的淤痕已经开始变淡了。

“但是这样也挺好的。”卡尔低头，用嘴唇轻轻划过黑暗骑士的锁骨。“少了那些恼人的话语，你也不会再思考什么诡计。”

布鲁斯呆滞地顺着他的动作翻身，空洞的双眼望着华美的水晶天花板。卡尔已经将超人制服褪去了，充满压迫的雄性肉体凑过来，将布鲁斯挤压在柔软的床垫上。卡尔的勃起毫不避讳地顶着布鲁斯疲软的阴茎，火热的温度让敏感的躯体又一阵战栗。

“不久后，我就能掌握一支大军，那些被布莱尼亚克收集的成千上万的勇士，达星人，匝尼安人，氪星人……想想看啊，布鲁斯，整个世界，整个宇宙都再没有战争了。”卡尔将自己再次挤入那具肉体，开始又一轮肉体的欢愉。

 

“我们原本可以一起成就这么多的。”

 

濡湿温暖的肠道包裹着他，现在即使不用润滑也能出入无阻。房间里响起淫靡的水声，几日来被连续使用的穴口充血红肿，艰难地吞吐着卡尔硕大的阴茎，今晨残留的白色浊液被激烈的抽插带出，粘在那圈红肿的嫩肉上。布鲁斯的脸很快就泛上潮红，嘴里溢出无意识的呻吟。

一颗熟透的了果实，令卡尔食髓知味。

 

【Lie to me lie to me

make like you love me】

【撒谎，向我撒谎

装出一副爱我的样子】

 

卡尔迎来了绕着太阳飞行般的快乐，他已经陶醉在这具身体上太久，很久没有真正地绕着那颗恒星飞行了。他的力量来源，他的快乐，他的精力。又有什么关系呢，此时，布鲁斯就是他的太阳。

残破的，颓败的，没有生气的太阳。

他将依旧挺立的阴茎拔出来，抬起布鲁斯的腿。腿间的小孔正大开着，随着布鲁斯快乐的战栗而微微颤抖开合，一点艳红的嫩肉被扯出洞口，布鲁斯的股间被精液和肠液粘的一塌糊涂。

“如果下次还这么松，我就考虑再塞点其它东西进去。”

卡尔恫吓道，可是那具毫无反应的躯体并不会产生令他快乐的恐惧。于是他将布鲁斯翻身，又一次将自己挤入，一插到底，直抵灵魂般深刻。

布鲁斯匍匐着，整个人陷在柔软的被子里，只有屁股高高翘起。浊液随着愈来愈凶狠的抽插汩汩流出，沿着布鲁斯修长的腿慢慢滑落，留下一道道白色的水痕。

卡尔捏着他的腰，细细舔着布鲁斯的后背。

那里是他断过的脊椎。

 

【Alone and idling

come wander back to me】

【自由而无用的灵魂

请游荡回我的身边】

 

卡尔抱着布鲁斯，享受纵欲后的平静。他喜欢在余韵后留在布鲁斯的身体里，抱着他，拥有他，感受他。

好像他爱着他一样。

 

通讯器响了，是戴安娜。

卡尔皱起眉，恋恋不舍地将自己与布鲁斯分离。当他将硕大的阴茎拔出来的时候，布鲁斯的身体本能地颤抖了一下，大股爱液从红肿的穴口流出，落在斑驳的床单上。

卡尔听着对面说话，然后回答：“知道了，我这就过来处理。”他转头静静地看着布鲁斯，他的傀儡娃娃，然后俯身吻了吻他的额头：“哥谭市有一小支抵抗军出现，成员居然是我从前信任名单上的名字。”

如他所料，布鲁斯的心跳平稳。

“看来要扩大布莱尼亚克技术运用对象的范围。”卡尔喃喃，转头对房间角落的机器人下指令：“整理房间，将他清洗干净，穿上衣服，布鲁斯·韦恩风格。”

“我马上回来，布鲁斯。”他又看了布鲁斯一眼，然后飘出房间。

 

【With this one you never go

And this one you never show yourself

With this one you tell it all

And turn your world into a ghost town】

【带着谎言，你停滞不前

带着谎言，你隐藏颜面

带着谎言，你倾尽真相

使你的世界成为荒凉的鬼域】

 

机器人更换了床单，递上一个托盘，上面是丝绸衬衫，镶着绿松石的银质袖扣。属于布鲁斯·韦恩的慵懒与贵气。

它将布鲁斯从椅子上扶起来的一刹那，布鲁斯突然翻身反制住机械臂，迅速在触控键盘上输入指令。

“卡尔主人吩咐，请您更换……”

“覆盖指令。”

“警告，程序被改写。”橙色的灯霎时亮起，如果布鲁斯没猜错的话，五秒后将触发孤独堡垒的警报。

“覆盖指令。”

又一行冗长的指令，机器人的武装瞬间解除，依旧是不带感情的机械音，语气却截然不同：

“警报解除。欢迎回来，布鲁斯主人。”

 “执行A计划，连接堡垒主机。”布鲁斯命令。

“远程连接中……失败。”

“……前往控制室执行。”布鲁斯抓起托盘里的衬衫，急匆匆地穿好，然后抓起柜子上的铅盒子，迅速将它塞进机器人身体里。

 “如果三分钟内无法连接，即刻覆盖指令。”

 

他躺下的那一刻，卡尔从门口飘进来了。

“没什么大不了的，他们成不了气候。”卡尔的双手放在背后，似乎抓着什么东西，“没有蝙蝠侠的反抗军就是乌合之众，我简直要称赞你了，布鲁斯。”

床上的人一动不动，双眼呆呆地望着天花板。

“我顺路去了韦恩庄园一趟，山坡上的野蔷薇开得正艳。”卡尔从背后掏出一束红蔷薇，那颜色艳丽如血。自然生长，透露着野性的美，令人炫目。

“喜欢吗？”卡尔将蔷薇递到布鲁斯眼前。

如他所料，布鲁斯神色依旧。

“你应该点头说‘喜欢’，布鲁斯。”

“喜……喜欢。”不带感情的声音从喉间生硬地发出。

卡尔却不在意，他微笑着，起身将蔷薇插到床边柜子上的花瓶里。

 

1.6米的距离。

 

他突然停下了。

“布鲁斯，那个盒子去哪儿了？”卡尔转身问，语气平静，如同酝酿着惊涛骇浪的海面。

黑暗骑士面无表情，如同一个破败的娃娃，腿间残留着性爱的痕迹。

“回答我，那个盒子呢？”

如果，如果他发现了，就咬断舌头。

“回答我！”卡尔抓住布鲁斯的肩膀摇晃着，月白色的丝绸衬衫被卡尔粗暴的动作扯开，纽扣崩落四散，在地上敲出清脆而不合时宜的响声。

咬断舌头，让血液流入气管，被自己的血呛死。

“那个盒子呢？！”十个手指在肩膀上留下紫色的印记。

那种程度的出血，成功率不高，但是值得一试。

“你拿走了金氪石匕首！是不是？！”卡尔的手掐住了布鲁斯的脖子，眼中聚集着红色的热视线。

不要去看他的眼睛，不要表现出害怕的神情，此时你是个玩偶，布鲁斯，没有思想的傀儡。

“是不是？！”手指慢慢收紧，布鲁斯渐渐感觉到窒息。他的嘴巴微微张开，眼睛往上翻着。

不必考虑用血呛死自己了，卡尔会在他咬断舌头之前掐死他。不过这样也好，再也不用背负所有的罪责，再也没有永无止境的性爱与强暴，再也没有行尸走肉般的生活。

 

死了，就什么都不用思考了。

 

“卡尔主人，威胁物已处理完毕。”机器人很合时宜地回到房间里，和布鲁斯计算好的一样。

“什么威胁物？”卡尔放开布鲁斯，这具伤痕累累的身体一下子陷在被褥里，本能地开始咳喘起来。

“检测到铅盒里藏有金氪石匕首，已销毁。”机械音不带感情地汇报。

卡尔转头，布鲁斯还倒在床上咳嗽着，全身颤抖，狼狈不堪。紫黑色的印记覆盖在他的脖颈上，覆盖着上一次的。衬衫半披在身上，皱得一团乱。

 

【Lie to me lie to me

Make like you love me

Lie to me c'mon it's easy】

【向我撒谎，向我撒谎

装出一副爱我的样子

向我撒谎，真是件简单不过的事啊】

 

“布鲁斯。”卡尔走过去，伸出手抚摸布鲁斯的后颈。

“呜……”似乎是本能地对触碰有所抗拒，身下的肉体微微痉挛。

卡尔将他从床上拉起来，抱在怀里，布鲁斯的身体很柔软。他得到了全世界，但唯有这么抱着布鲁斯的时候，才感觉得到最真实的安宁。

他搂紧了布鲁斯，感受怀中的胸膛里因为略微窒息而加速的心跳，那些血液流过血管，充满生机的脉动，填满了卡尔内心的空洞和孤独。

布鲁斯身上的温度传过来，微凉的或者温暖的。

就像那时候他俩背靠着背，共同应敌的时候。

身手敏捷的布鲁斯，总是有计划的布鲁斯，与他共同进退的布鲁斯。

他把他抱在怀里，就像无数次他从高空坠落，卡尔稳稳地将他接住那样。

“我想我可以开始相信你了，布鲁斯。”卡尔拥着他的傀儡，亲吻布鲁斯充满伤痕的身体。“或者说，我应该相信布莱尼亚克的技术。”

“你会和我一起拥有一个和平的世界。”

“只要你继续这么听话。”

“只要你继续待在我身边。”

 

卡尔抱着他，就像溺水的人抱着伸入水中唯一的绳索。布鲁斯的手垂在床沿上，手指紧紧抓着床单，关节泛白。

 

 【Don't think of what we can't be

I know what you need and you know that you like it】

【别幻想我们所不能成为的模样

我知道你需要什么，而你很享受这谎言的甜蜜】

 

TBC


	3. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、不义联盟2超人结局的同人，人物属于DC，OOC是我的。三观不正，黄暴车，慎入！OTL  
> 2、【】内的歌词节选自Chris Garneau 的《Relief》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。这文变成推歌了哈哈。  
> 3、本章节粗制滥造，求轻喷，但拒绝撕逼，谢谢啦。【比心】

 

【I didn't go to see the city

I went to see it around you】

【我再未去往那座城市

我只想看看有你在的地方】

 

他梦见自己从高高的王座上摔下，野心勃勃的人群蜂拥而至，他们争抢着他的权力，分割着他的版图。

他又梦见黑暗骑士手执利刃，将金氪石匕首刺入他的心脏，鲜血染红了那人黑色的铠甲。带着蝙蝠侠面具的布鲁斯抬头，表情狰狞，抬手触摸他尚在跳动的心脏，用他的鲜血在脸上抹出一个大大的笑。

 

卡尔猛然惊醒。

他竟然靠在一张沙发上睡着了，堡垒将灯光调节成适合睡眠的昏暗，孤独堡垒里的水晶雕饰折射着微光，宛如星辰。

他转头，发现黑暗骑士坐在他身边，脸背着光，看不清表情。卡尔一下子从沙发上坐起来，堡垒知悉主人的变化，灯一下子亮起来了。卡尔这才注意到布鲁斯端端正正地坐在椅子上，乖顺得像一只饲养的大蝙蝠。

布鲁斯望着他，眼神呆滞，和梦里的暴戾完全不同。

 

卡尔心有余悸地盯着他好一会儿，然后伸手将布鲁斯脸上的面具摘下来。好像只有这样，他才不会想起梦里的那副血腥的笑容。

“我做了个噩梦。”卡尔伸手搂过他，黑暗骑士的铠甲有些硌人，但钢铁之躯并不在意。

“我梦见他们……海王、黑亚当，甚至是戴安娜，他们都想推翻我。”卡尔抱紧了他，“所有人，对这个世界虎视眈眈。”

“幸好你还在我身边。”卡尔的嘴唇划过布鲁斯的鼻尖，亲吻他的脸颊。

“可是我又梦见，你杀了我。”

 

【We can work it all out

Don't you miss your chance

The pain will all grow out】

【我们可以共度难关

难道你未曾怀念那种种可能

苦痛会全然涌出】

 

一个脆弱的暴君，色厉内荏，空虚孤独。

靠性来麻痹，骗自己布鲁斯就在身边。

自欺欺人。

 

卡尔让布鲁斯跪在地上，就像服从君主的骑士那样，毫无威胁。因此卡尔褪去衣服，赤裸身体，坦然相对。他用勃起的阴茎蹭着布鲁斯·韦恩那张标致的脸，柔软的皮肤因为摩擦渐渐泛出粉色，升起发烫的热度。

“舔它，取悦它，像你第一晚所做的那样。”

布鲁斯伸出舌头，慢慢舔舐卡尔的肉柱，没有技巧，如同机器运作，仅仅完成一个任务。可是那根饱满如铁棍的阴茎丝毫没有丧失性致，愈发胀大，烫得吓人。

“含住它。”

于是布鲁斯艰难地张大嘴，温暖的口腔包裹住卡尔的阴茎。在卡尔的指引下，他就像最廉价的娼妓那样做着深喉，用最低贱顺从的姿势取悦卡尔。卡尔忍不住仰头呻吟，他急切地抓住布鲁斯的头发，将自己的欲望深入柔软的喉咙。

唾液随着愈发激烈的动作沾湿了整根阴茎，多余的则从嘴角流下。布鲁斯的眼角泛红，难受地流出泪水。

卡尔每次将阴茎插到喉咙深处，然后退出到嘴唇的位置，布鲁斯的舌头就会微微卷着它，薄薄的嘴唇像亲吻一样掠过顶端，给卡尔带来最强烈的征服欲。

黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，顺从地跪着，一次毫无反抗的、充满讨好意味的口活。

卡尔把阴茎拔出，将精液射在布鲁斯的脸颊，那张精致的脸被他画得一塌糊涂，几股精液喷在胸前的蝙蝠标志上，黑色的铠甲沾着白色，淫秽不堪。

卡尔恶意地下达命令：“舔干净。”

布鲁斯听话地舔着唇边的白浊，又用手沾了脸颊上的一并舔干净，他吮吸着手指，像贪吃的孩子吮着奶油一样。无神的眼睛盯着卡尔，充满了雾气。

卡尔有一瞬间的错觉，布鲁斯的眼里似乎闪过了一丝浸透恶毒的厌恶。

 

【I heard your good old word

I heard the things you said

They shuffled in】

【你旧日许下的美丽誓言萦绕耳畔

你和我提及的曾经

又凌乱了我的回忆】

 

卡尔把布鲁斯抱上操作台，就像抱着一个巨大的公仔娃娃。他解下布鲁斯的铠甲，就像拆开一件精心包装的礼物。他喜欢与布鲁斯肌肤相贴，没有冰冷的战甲阻隔，柔软的人类肌肤，脆弱而生机勃勃，坦诚坦然。

他吻着布鲁斯的嘴唇，把舌头挤入布鲁斯的口腔，搅动着，寻求着，但是布鲁斯没有回应。

“吻我。”卡尔命令。

布鲁斯凑过来，轻啄卡尔的唇。然后又回归安静。

卡尔对此不知所措，继而无端地感到愤怒。他狠狠地把布鲁斯推倒在操作台上，拉开那双修长的腿，股间的小洞被迫张开，露出穴口略微外翻的红色嫩肉。

硕大的阴茎一插到底，顶着布鲁斯的前列腺，将他的内里顶开。布鲁斯低低地呻吟着，鼻音浓重，声音颤抖。

卡尔再一次把他操开了。

 

【Asked me to sin, asked me to sin in red】

【诱我犯罪 让我犯下血腥之罪】

 

黑暗骑士顺从地躺在他的身下。这个曾与卡尔为敌的男人。无神的双眼，毫无意识的低吟。

卡尔看着布鲁斯的脸，觉得心烦意乱，于是他把布鲁斯翻过去，一手捏着他的屁股，另一手摁着他的后脑，将他死死钉在操作台上。布鲁斯的身体里又热又湿，是卡尔留恋的温床。卡尔将自己深埋在布鲁斯的身体里，他想要融入他，感受他，用最原始的欲望，带着自私和期待。

一具空壳。

不对。

他想要他尖叫，要他咒骂，要他求饶，要他发自内心地迎合他，取悦他，爱他。而不是这一具空壳。

有什么地方不对。

 

卡尔恶狠狠地揪起布鲁斯后脑勺的头发，布鲁斯向后绷直了喉咙，痛苦地呜咽，两片饱满的臀瓣被卡尔剧烈撞击着晃动，上面满是青紫的指痕。肠液和精液混合随抽插发出噗噗的声响，伴着激烈的交媾喷溅出来，沾湿了布鲁斯的腿根。

一具包裹着病态欲望的空壳。

“啊啊……”身体深处涌现的快感，让布鲁斯抬起臀部迎合身上的暴君，生理泪水不自觉地流出，沾湿了他的脸。卡尔的阴茎再次顶住他的前列腺，那根烧热烙铁般的器物，戳刺他深处最柔软的欲望。他被插射了，浑身被电击般抽搐不已，稀薄的精液滴落在操作台上，连日来的激烈性事几乎耗尽了他的精力。

卡尔亲吻布鲁斯的脖颈，啃咬他的肩膀，留下一个泛着血丝的齿印。他又射在布鲁斯的身体里了，再一次灌满他。

“如果你还和原来一样就好了，你可以帮我，你总是有计划不是吗？”卡尔留在布鲁斯的身体里，亲吻着他的后背，平静下来。

“但是只有你变成这个样子，才不会反抗我。”

“可是我真的很想你，布鲁斯。”

“我真的很想你。”

 

随着卡尔抽出阴茎的动作，浓稠的精液从红肿的穴口流出来。布鲁斯在快感的余韵中痉挛着，双腿几乎站立不稳。卡尔搂住他，把他放在沙发上。

机器人送来了早餐。刚出炉的玉米面包带着热气，散发甜糯的芳香，卡尔拿起一个面包递到布鲁斯嘴边。

“吃掉它。”

布鲁斯张开嘴，泛着水光的舌尖触碰到包面柔软的表皮，随即嘴唇堵了上去，用牙齿轻咬下一小块儿，放在口腔里细细咀嚼，带着优雅和不经意的挑逗。

卡尔喂着他，直到他把两个面包吃完。

布鲁斯又机械地喝完了一杯牛奶，又一个任务。卡尔抬手，抹去布鲁斯嘴角边的面包屑，那些甜蜜的颗粒沿着下巴滚落。他忍不住用指腹磨蹭那两片唇，挤压它们，使它们泛出樱绯色。

残破的，颓败的，没有生气的太阳。

卡尔感到一阵刺痛，从心底涌起，连结他抚摸布鲁斯的手指。他收回手，对机器人下达命令：“把他打理干净。”

冰冷的机器带着布鲁斯走了。

卡尔坐在沙发上发呆。

自己在做什么？自己为什么要这么做？明明世界快要变成自己所期待的模样了。

布鲁斯是他的囚徒，他的奴隶，他的傀儡，没有感情，没有思维。

可他却绕着毫无生气的太阳，绕着布鲁斯，一起在欲望里纠缠、翻滚、腐烂。

自己到底在执着什么呢？

身后传来布鲁斯的脚步声，以及机器人细微的机械音。布鲁斯身上的黑色铠甲已穿着完备，卡尔熟知铠甲包裹着的，沐浴后温热的肉体散发出的那种馨香。卡尔走过去，拿起机器人手中的黑暗骑士头盔为布鲁斯戴上，布鲁斯漂亮的脸被面具覆盖，留下属于黑暗骑士的冷。

卡尔挑起布鲁斯的下巴，看着那双写满顺从的眼睛，将嘴唇覆上布鲁斯的。黑暗骑士鼻梁处尖尖的面具轻轻划过卡尔的脸颊，留下甜蜜的痒意。卡尔用舌卷着布鲁斯的舌头，尝到早餐玉米面包的清新与甜味，他留恋地在退出时吮吸着布鲁斯薄薄的唇。

他睁开眼，却看到布鲁斯的眼睛里充满了令人心惊的寒意。

卡尔觉得腹中一凉，随即有温热的液体流出来。他用手一抹，一手血红。

眼前的黑暗骑士平静如常，一身黑色铠甲闪烁着寒光，半张脸被覆盖在面具下，卡尔刚刚吻过的两片薄唇紧抿，布鲁斯似是面无表情。

他的手里握有一把滴着血的金氪石匕首。

 

【I saw you， good old friend

He walked right passed】

【我看着你 我昔日的好友

就这样与我擦身而过】

 

卡尔感到一阵头晕目眩，他扶着沙发稳住脚步，颤抖着声音，充满了震惊：“你怎么……？”

“退下，克拉克。”

卡尔依旧难以置信地瞪着他：“你要杀我？”

“退下，这种程度的伤不会让你丧命。”黑暗骑士声音低沉，如冰似霜。

真正的，属于黑暗骑士，属于蝙蝠侠，属于布鲁斯·韦恩的声音。

卡尔在恍惚之中认为，也许他还在今晨的梦里。

也许醒过来之后，布鲁斯还躺在他身边，虽然还是那个傀儡，但永远不会再背叛他。

也许醒过来之后，这一切都没有发生，大都会还在，他还可以去哥谭找布鲁斯，和他开不着边际的玩笑，彼此心照不宣。

也许醒过来以后，他们还是曾经的模样。

可是腹部传来的疼痛如此真实。卡尔愤怒地大吼，双眼泛出危险的红色。

“你果然在骗我！你装了那么久！就是等着这一刻？！”

布鲁斯的声音依旧冰冷：“不要再挣扎了。我说过，长时间暴露在金氪石下，你会永久失去超能力。”

“你想毁了我！这就是你的目的？！”卡尔猛地朝他扑过去，布鲁斯本就因脱力而站立不稳，向后趔趄着，两人摔倒在地。卡尔争夺着那把金氪石匕首，手臂上被划出长长的口子。

“停下！克拉克！”布鲁斯喊道，用尽全力推搡着卡尔。纵然卡尔因为金氪石一时减弱了能力，精疲力尽的布鲁斯依然难以招架。卡尔扭着他的手腕几次想把匕首甩开，布鲁斯死死攥着金氪石匕首，锋利的刀锋划破了他的手套，深入手掌。

金色的氪石匕首，沾染着两人的鲜血，他们的血混在一起，随着打斗在光滑的地面上拖出一条红色的印记。

“该死的！我应该提防你的！”卡尔冷笑，趁机翻身骑在布鲁斯身上，将他反压在身下，“假装和我睡了那么久，现在才反抗起来？！”

他在盛怒之中抓起布鲁斯的头，用力磕在孤独堡垒的水晶墙上，黑色的面具破了半边。

卡尔突然停住了。

大股红色从布鲁斯的额角和鼻尖淌下来，他的脸上写满了悲伤，暴露在孤独堡垒寂静的空气里，显得脆弱而无力。

那悲伤随着鲜血的涌动转瞬即逝，变为无奈之中的决绝。随后布鲁斯反手一刀，捅在卡尔的腿上。

卡尔摔倒了。他躺在地上，呼出一口气：“堡垒，一级戒备。”

屏幕上却闪现出硕大的蝙蝠标志。

卡尔睁大眼睛：“孤独堡垒的主机，你是怎么……”

“你之前问过我有没有毁掉这里，我当然没有。”布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地站起身，他的半张脸被血染红，视线模糊一片。“我在堡垒主机里植入了一点可以为我所用的东西。”

“克拉克，你犯了一个错误。”

布鲁斯把金氪石匕首放在卡尔面前的地板上。

“你为了能全面操纵那些被收藏的氪星人，将布莱尼亚克的飞船连接了孤独堡垒，因此我并没有被彻底控制。”

卡尔粗重地喘息着，黑暗骑士回归了，浑身浴血，他自己的，或是卡尔的。

“我只想让这个世界变得更好。”卡尔无力地说，血从他的腹部和腿流出，他侧过头去，贪婪的打量着布鲁斯，失血让他的思维变得有些跳跃。他好像又看到了五年前的布鲁斯。“我最后再问你一次，布鲁斯，你还愿意站在我身边吗？”

“我们之间再也没有战争了，只要你服从我。你还愿意吗？”

布鲁斯抿着唇同样打量着卡尔，对他的话置若罔闻。随后卡尔听见他开口说：“我会让堡垒处理好的你伤，好好睡一觉，克拉克。”

“你……你到底想干什么……？”金氪石的辐射让卡尔难以动惮，心中却升腾起一种莫名恐慌的直觉。

“等你再次醒来，你就是一个普通人类，远离战争和贪婪的权力。”布鲁斯回答。

 

【Auf Wiedersehen，auf Wiedersehen】

【别了，再会了】

 

“不！你不能这么做！”卡尔吼着，在自己的血泊中奋力挣扎，“你要去哪儿？！回来！”

黑暗骑士漠然转身，踉踉跄跄地往门外走去。

“我会找到你的！”卡尔咬牙切齿地倒在地上，动惮不得，只能瞪着他。“我会再一次抓住你！彻底囚禁你！让你生不如死！”

门打开了，布鲁斯跨出房间。

 “回来！布鲁斯！你会后悔的！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”

卡尔的吼叫声被阻挡在门内了。

 

【Goodnight】

【晚安】

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯离开了卡尔，却遇到了克拉克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、本章并没有车。  
> 2、【】内的歌词节选自Chris Garneau《Hands on the Radio》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。日常推歌。

 

【this town is my favorite

and I promise I'll come back

girls, I promise u and boys I promise u too .】

【这个小镇是我的最爱

我承诺我会回来

我答应你们所有人】

 

他在烈日下走着，背包里的水和食物快要吃完了，这条公路上依旧仿佛没有尽头。柏油公路热气蒸腾，鲜少有车辆经过，路两旁的草地泛着懒散的枯黄。汗水模糊了视线，他用袖子抹了抹脸，阳光刺痛了他的眼睛。

“您去堪萨斯州吗？”他问一辆车的司机。

“我们急着回城。”那人翘起拇指指着车后座挤满的人，“超载啦，公路上趁乱抢劫的多得是，注意安全，小伙子。”

“谢谢您，先生。”他目送那辆车呼啸而去，继续向前走。他的脚火烧火燎地疼痛，酸胀而麻木。

前面有一块简陋的路牌，木质箭头在暴晒下开裂，甚至因为年岁已久有些歪斜。他干脆抓起绑在背包上的睡袋垫在地上，坐下来，拧开最后一瓶矿泉水。 一辆灰色小汽车开过来了，他起身伸手示意，车缓缓停下，是一位母亲带着她的孩子们。 “您好，您去堪萨斯州去吗？”他问。 “不，不去那里。”她回答，眼中充满了戒备和焦急。“现在战争终于结束了，我们急着回城市去。祝您好运。”说完，她脚踩油门，走了。

 

他又在路牌下坐了一会儿，把最后一个面包慢慢吃完。

他依稀记得自己尝到过一种甜玉米面包的味道，香糯诱人，好像是亲吻着谁，从所爱之人的唇齿间品尝到的甜蜜，恍若隔世。

他三天前路过一个小镇，在加油站打零工赚的水和面包，终于消耗殆尽了。他不知道他还能走多久，坚持多久，如果再没有车辆经过，前方再没有人烟的话。

 

然而离堪萨斯还有很长的路。

他不知道自己能不能活着到达那里。

 

一辆黑色SUV从他来的方向开过来，他上前打招呼。

他的黑色卷发粘在额头上，遮住了视线。于是他把那缕头发拨开，看到车窗摇下来，一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人正透过墨镜打量着他。

他也在亮堂堂的黑色车身上看到了自己的倒影。 格子衬衫，破洞牛仔裤，沾着尘土的旧球鞋，浑身是汗。 窘迫而不知所措地站着。

 

男人似乎有些紧张。

他不以为意，开口问道：“您去堪萨斯州吗？先生？”

他觉得那男人的脸上似乎闪过一丝惊讶，他想可能是阳光太耀眼，晃了他的眼睛。

“巧了，我正是去堪萨斯。”男人示意他坐副驾，动作有些不自然。“上来吧。”

“谢谢您。”他回身拎起那只硕大而空荡的背包，打开车门坐进去，车里的空调很凉爽，他的皮肤一阵战栗。“带我到下一个小镇就可以了。”

“你不是要去堪萨斯吗？”

“是，但我身无分文。”他窘迫地抹平衣角，低头却看到自己的球鞋因为长途跋涉已经脱胶了。他悄悄打量起男人，见他穿着一件贴身的黑色休闲衬衫，勾勒出他宽肩窄腰的轮廓，脖子里还系着一条精致的白色丝巾。看起来是个非常注重仪表的人。他想。

“又一个战争中的可怜人。”男人发动汽车，并没有转头看他。“看起来你已经走了很长的路。”

“是的，边打零工边走已经快一个月，只是这附近没有碰上小镇。”他回答说，“两天前遇到的……被战争毁了。”

“你是堪萨斯人？”

“我想我可能是的。”

“可能？”

“嗯……我失去了记忆。”

“失去了记忆？”

“是，我在医院里昏迷了一段时间，醒来后医生告诉我大脑受了损伤，身上也有好几处刀伤，说我可能是战争中受伤的难民。”他回答，“可是我身边没有证件，什么都没有，只有一封破损的信，我想信上的地址可能是我原来的家。”

“你的家……在哪里？”男人的声音里有不易察觉的颤抖。

“堪萨斯，斯莫威尔小镇。后面的地址看不清了，信封被火烧了大半。”

“哦，我也去斯莫威尔小镇，悼念一位朋友。”男人平静地说。

“我很遗憾。”

“不，没关系。”墨镜遮挡了那男人的眼睛，语调依旧平平，“你可以跟我一起走，车上什么都有，水、食物，备用的衣物，现在战争刚刚结束，有同伴可以互相照应。”

“呃……真是太感谢您了！”他那双天蓝色的眼眸里有抑制不住的欣喜。

“如果你觉得不好意思，小镇男孩，等到了下一个居民点，你可以给我干点苦力活。”男人开玩笑似地问：“你就这样轻易搭陌生人的车吗？”

“你看起来不像坏人。”他说。

“坏人是不会让你‘看’出来的。”

“你也不怀疑我是坏人啊。”他直白地指出，“一路上很多人都拒绝搭车客，因为现在战争刚结束，还很混乱。”

“是啊，战争结束了。”男人略有所思，问：“你一路上过来，听说什么了吗？”

“你是指战争形势吗？一个多月前超人突然宣布退出统治，政权余部认为这是蝙蝠侠的阴谋，奋力反击。超人派出了他的机器人，联合蝙蝠侠和隐藏在各地的反抗势力一起结束了战争。”他流利地总结一路上听到的消息，人尽皆知的新闻，或者说，旧闻。 “你还……听说了什么？”男人小声问道。 “唔……他们失踪了。”他挠头，“超人和蝙蝠侠。没有人知道他们去了哪里。我也是听说的。” 男人没有答话，薄薄的嘴唇依旧紧抿。 他有些紧张，觉得男人可能嫌弃自己所知甚少，略带尴尬地继续说：“总之现在战争结束啦，人们急着回去重建家园……”

“布鲁斯。”男人突然开口打断他，“你可以叫我布鲁斯。” “呃……克拉克。”他笑起来，“信上这么称呼我，我想这就是我的名字。”

 

【I heard somebody

I love u too】

【我听见有人说

我也爱你】

 

布鲁斯把帽子和墨镜取下了。克拉克这才看清楚这张脸，一张英俊的脸，足以登上最火辣的时尚杂志的那种，美中不足的是，额头处有一块狰狞的伤疤，又可能是因为经历了战争，显得有些消瘦。

他好像在哪里见过这张脸。 布鲁斯看着他的时候带着几分玩世不恭，却隐藏不了眼底的苍凉。 一种熟悉的陌生感。 他有一种错觉，这双含笑的眼睛里曾蕴含着厌恶，恶毒，悲伤，决绝。 “我们……我们是不是见过？”克拉克结结巴巴地问。 布鲁斯看了他一眼，耸耸肩：“或许吧。我在战前经常去堪萨斯看望朋友，也许我们在小镇田间见过。”

 “这是？”克拉克看着那块疤。 “没什么。”布鲁斯淡淡地应答，目视前方继续开车。“一次打斗，一次意外。”

 

车沿着公路疾驰，车窗外午后的阳光随时间衰弱，蜕变至黄昏的绚烂。克拉克和布鲁斯有一句没一句地聊着，关于堪萨斯的玉米，还有沿途单调的风景，但谁都没有再提战争。

可能是克拉克记不起，也可能是布鲁斯不愿意。

最后，夜色笼罩了四周。

 

“一家汽车旅馆。”克拉克描述车外显而易见的建筑。他看着布鲁斯将车从公路上拐入旅馆的停车位。

“如果今晚不在这里过夜，很难确定明天会不会遇上住所。”布鲁斯点头，“我昨晚就是在车里睡的。”

“听起来糟透了。”

“现在。”布鲁斯将车停好，他转头看着克拉克，眼神充满狡黠，“干苦力活报偿的时间到了，你得把后座的两个箱子拖进去。”

 

【I love u underneath the moon

I love u underneath the moon】

【我喜欢月色笼罩下的你

我喜欢月色笼罩下的你】

 

我也许是疯了。

 

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。他将浴室反锁，把淋浴器开到最大，水声掩盖了门外的动静。他用手捂住脸，感受水滴喷洒在皮肤上的触感。

简陋的汽车旅馆，一个仅剩的完好的房间，一张床，两个人，他和克拉克。

一路上他们同坐在车里的时候，布鲁斯努力抑制自己的不适，努力不去想卡尔·艾尔。

坐在身边的是克拉克·肯特，现在门外的也是。布鲁斯告诉自己。没什么大不了的，只是坐在同一辆车里，住同一个房间，坚持那么几周，我可以不同他说话……

卡尔掐着他的脖子，眼里闪着热视线的红光。

想想那双清澈的蓝色眼睛。他失忆了，他不是那个暴君，不是超人，也不是卡尔，他努力将沉重的箱子拖上楼梯的时候甚至在咬牙……

卡尔的手指抓着他的腰，将他折出一个屈辱的姿势。

该死的。他不是卡尔……那是克拉克，没有超能力，身无分文，如果继续在公路上走下去，他可能会死。他需要帮助，他只是想回堪萨斯，他的家乡……

卡尔将他的头摁在被褥里，狠狠侵入他。

不，不是的，那是克拉克，善良的克拉克，那才是他，我应该帮助他……

卡尔的阴茎顶着他的喉咙，将精液洒在他脸上，强迫他。

 

我做不到。

 

布鲁斯颓然坐在淋浴室的角落，温热的水流冲刷着他的身体。

我做不到。

卡尔硕大的阴茎在他体内的感觉，激烈，胀痛，耻辱，异样的快感，强迫他一次又一次高潮。

我做不到。

一阵战栗自脊背爬上来，他恐慌地从地上跳起来，仿佛脚边有蛊惑人心的水妖，随即他挥拳打向浴室铺贴瓷砖的墙壁，发出闷响。手掌上的伤口裂开了，金氪石匕首划破手套深入皮肉带来的伤，一道狭长的血痕。

“布鲁斯？”敲门声突然响起，伴随着克拉克急切的声音，“你还好吗？”

“……我没事。”布鲁斯攥紧了渗血的手掌。

 

【I promise that I'll come back

girls, I promise u and boys I promise u too】

【我承诺我会回来

我答应你们所有人】

 

TBC


	5. You are all I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯试图接纳克拉克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【】内的歌词节选自Chris Garneau的《The Leaving Song》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。日常推歌。  
> 《The Leaving Song》是相对卡尔来说的，再见也是对卡尔说的。  
> 但是卡尔总有一天会回来。

 

【Sing, sing, sing a leaving song,

like you're leaving.】

【我唱着这离别的哀歌

一如你正在离开我】

 

 

这真是糟透了。克拉克从浴室里出来，无奈地想道。

布鲁斯穿着白色的东方式丝质睡衣，靠坐在双人床的中央位置，黑色的便携式电脑摆在膝上，一堆电子配件和衣物占据了床头柜和床的多余位置。他戒备地紧盯克拉克，像一只正在宣誓主权的霸道的猫。

 “呃，橱柜里有备用的被褥，我睡地板。”克拉克将被褥铺在地板上，又小心翼翼地将自己的背包当做枕头放上去。

布鲁斯又静静地看了他一会儿，将双人床上的一个枕头丢过去，然后继续靠在床上，双手敲击便携式电脑的键盘。

“谢谢，晚安。”克拉克说，兀自躺下闭目养神。那么多天沿着公路行走带来的疲惫不堪，让他只想好好睡一觉。

“晚安。”布鲁斯目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕。

很长一段时间里他们没有再说话，夜灯灯光昏暗，房间里笼罩着睡意。但是楼上的旅客还在走来走去，拖鞋声音踢踢踏踏；隔壁房间传来女人的呻吟声和男人的喘息声，甚至还隐约传来床架吱嘎摇曳声。

克拉克尴尬地咳嗽一声。

“隔音效果不怎么样。”布鲁斯说。

“嗯。”克拉克回答。

然后又是一段沉默。

“明天早上你把那个箱子打开，里面的衣服，还有一些日常用品，随你使用。”布鲁斯指着床边墙角处的蓝色箱子。

“啊？”克拉克看了一眼墙角的两个大箱子，一个纯黑一个蓝色。“谢……谢谢。”

沉默。

直到克拉克发出了轻轻的鼾声。

布鲁斯将电脑阖上，拉紧了被子，明明室内温度适宜，他却觉得冰冷异常。

 

【Go,】

【走吧】

 

卡尔弄伤了他的手臂，踩断了他的腿。他在痛苦中翻滚、嘶声嚎叫。卡尔怒吼着掐住他的脖子，用热视线穿透了他的胸膛，他从床上摔下去，赤裸的身体倒在地上，红色的血蔓延开来。他动不了。

假如这就是你想要的。

假如这就是你想做的。

 

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯！”

谁在叫我？和那震耳欲聋的怒吼相似的声音。他看着自己的血四处奔逃，一直延伸到一双红色靴子下，靴子的主人双眼发出危险的红光。

不，不可能是他。

“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯醒来了，对上一双在夜灯下也难掩清亮的蓝色眼睛。克拉克焦急地坐在床边，一只手还搭着他的肩膀。

“滚开！离我远点！”布鲁斯下意识地朝他大吼，猛地挥手将那只手拍开，眼中满是恐惧和戒备。

克拉克不知所措地望着他。

他不是卡尔，他不是。

“抱歉。”布鲁斯低头喘息着，轻轻地说。

“你似乎做噩梦了。”克拉克试探着递上一条毛巾，满脸担忧地将床头灯调亮一些。“你一直在呓语，出了很多汗。”

布鲁斯没有回答，接过毛巾抹去额头上的汗水。东方式睡衣因为刚才激烈的动作而扯开，露出胸口一大片伤痕斑驳的皮肤。

 

【Go,】

【走吧】

 

“这些伤……”

伤疤，新旧交织的伤疤，大多数类似于刀伤或者枪伤。

但是有些伤疤看起来暧昧不明，布鲁斯肩膀上和胸口的层层叠叠的齿痕，已经淡了很多，原本一定是深入皮肉的伤口，还有脖子……

克拉克这才惊讶地发现布鲁斯脖子上的红色印记，似乎是指痕，带着恶劣的凶暴与可怖的恨意。这就是他带丝巾的原因。他想着，心底涌起一阵寒意。

究竟是怀着怎样的恶意才会在这样的躯体上赋予这样耻辱而色情的伤疤？

“没什么，只是一个脾气暴躁的前任。”这样的伤口根本无法掩饰，因此布鲁斯平静地回答，“已经分手了。”

他摊开手掌，手心处是一道深刻的红色刀伤。

克拉克手臂上的刀伤突然弹跳似地抽痛。他没由来地有些难过。

好像曾经有人怀抱着无奈，绝望地将一把小刀捅入了他的身体。一个他爱的人，一个他想得到又得不到的人，就像布鲁斯所说的，“分手了”，已经对彼此造成伤害，不可能同他在一起的人。

他的脑海里闪过一个人影，脸却模糊不清，但是一瞬间的直觉让他觉得，那个人就是布鲁斯。

他想亲吻布鲁斯，大胆，不切实际，放肆，天马行空。

 

“抱歉。”克拉克鬼使神差地拉过布鲁斯的手，在他手心的伤疤上留下一个轻轻的吻，像羽毛落在手上那样轻柔。

他们俩都因为这个吻愣住了。

 

【just go.】

【你走吧】

 

我疯了。

布鲁斯呆呆地望着天花板。当克拉克要吻他时候，他拒绝了。

克拉克尴尬地笑着，继而向下吻着他的耳垂，将它含在嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。用手温柔地抚摩他的肩膀、胸口、小腹。

克拉克如此小心翼翼，轻柔谨慎。

我在期待什么？

克拉克亲吻他的脖子，舔过那些暴虐的红色指痕，嘴唇向下掠过他的胸肌，落下湿润而暧昧的吻。

我在怀念什么？

克拉克低头含住他的乳首，慢慢地吮吸着，带着讨好。

我为什么允许他这么做？

当克拉克用宽大的手掌向下覆上他的阴茎时，布鲁斯用手遮住自己的脸。

 

【You are all I know.】

【你是我全部所知】

 

克拉克用旅馆的廉价润滑油细心地帮他扩张。

“这样可以吗？”他又伸入了一根手指。

“嗯……慢……慢点。”布鲁斯努力平复自己的呼吸。卡尔的手掌很大，很暖和，两根粗长的手指搅动着他的内部，混合着润滑油和肠液发出咕啾咕啾令人羞耻的水声。

布鲁斯猛地翻身将克拉克压在身下。

“嘿！别乱动！你会受伤的！”克拉克叫道。

“闭嘴。”布鲁斯从钱包里掏出一个安全套丢给克拉克。“戴上。”

布鲁斯正跨坐在他的腹部，却没有完全用体重挟制他，那双漂亮的眼睛自上而下直勾勾地盯着他。克拉克咽了咽口水，摸索着将安全套戴好。

布鲁斯的手拂过克拉克的脸颊，然后在克拉克尚未作出反应时，他扶着那根硕大挺硬的阴茎，慢慢地往下坐。饱胀的顶端撑开了被润滑剂润湿的褶皱，但依旧紧致的穴口仍箍着克拉克，试图阻拦入侵。

他在自虐。

他试图用自虐般的行为来忘却卡尔带来的伤疤。

“布……布鲁斯！不要勉强自己！”克拉克伸手想扶住布鲁斯的腰，却被一掌拍开。

“闭嘴。你是在秀自己的尺寸吗，小镇男孩？”布鲁斯咬咬牙，猛地一坐到底，硕大的前端蹭过布鲁斯的前列腺，快感一下子从身体内部爆裂开，他几乎忍不住要射出来。

有一丝恐惧掠过他心底。

记忆中，卡尔的手死死掐着他的腰，粗暴地将他往下按，他喘息着，承受着身体深处卡尔赋予他的强制而恶意的快感。

布鲁斯颤抖着抬头，对上那双明亮的天蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛正盯着布鲁斯，无辜而困惑。

“布鲁斯？你怎么了？是不是不舒服？”克拉克担忧地问，抬手按住他的腰，“如果不舒服，快下来，我……”

“我说，闭嘴！”厌恶感从腰间触碰的地方传过来，布鲁斯怒吼着拍开克拉克的手。

他兀自上下动起来了，自暴自弃地，在克拉克的阴茎上起伏，背部肌肉随着节奏虬结在一起，然后放松。

卡尔狰狞的脸浮现在他眼前。

痛苦地被贯穿，病态的快感，被逼上高潮，一次又一次。

布鲁斯突然觉得一阵恶心。他趴在克拉克身上干呕着。

 

“停下！”克拉克不知所措地搂着布鲁斯，要将他拉开。“不要再折磨你自己……唔。”

这是克拉克，拥有一颗人类之心的克拉克，他的克拉克。

布鲁斯用自己的嘴唇封住了他的话。

这不是暴君。这是克拉克。

布鲁斯吻他，用舌尖勾着克拉克的舌头，充满诱惑的吻，意图驱散不快的记忆。“抱歉，只是对一些事情无法释怀，请不要介意。”漫不经心，玩世不恭的花花公子语气。

克拉克瞪大了眼睛，神色复杂。

“继续吧。”布鲁斯支起身体，叹息道。“我会付你钱的。”

“你以为我会为了……哈……”克拉克喘息起来，因为布鲁斯的内壁正紧紧吸着他。他伸手抚弄布鲁斯同样挺立的阴茎，尽他所能取悦他。

布鲁斯大声呻吟起来，透明保险套里的暗红色阴茎充血而经脉暴胀，狰狞如刑具，进入他红肿的肉穴，将润滑液抽插起沫。雪白的臀瓣被克拉克的另一只手捏住，揉弄着上下摆动。

活色生香。

每当他的臀部随重力下落，克拉克便抬起胯部向上顶弄着，每一次都擦过前列腺，试图到达最深处。

该死。布鲁斯在快感中颤抖着，明明他才是掌控局面的那一方，现在却被顶得汁水横流。他的大脑一片混乱，甚至怀疑克拉克到底有没有失去超能力，是不是还保留超级速度什么的。

 

【You are all I know.】

【你是我全部所有】

 

他们做爱，如此契合，就像热恋中的情侣那样。

 

布鲁斯颤抖着腰快要支撑不住，克拉克搂着他的腰抱着他翻滚，床单上乱七八糟的用品随动作掉了一地，但是没人关心这个。夜灯昏暗的光线在布鲁斯身上勾勒出明暗，克拉克慢慢将自己推进去，感受布鲁斯体内的热度。

“啊……该死的……轻点……”红肿的穴口再一次被撑开，布鲁斯尖叫着，双腿紧紧勾上克拉克的腰。

他们喘息着，呻吟着，伴随抽插带来的水声，以及床架的咯吱声响。隔壁的住客似乎被吵醒了，敲打着他们房间的墙壁谩骂。

克拉克和布鲁斯不约而同笑起来。

“隔音效果确实不怎么样。”克拉克说。

“嗯。”布鲁斯回答。

随即他轻舔克拉克的唇，唤回一个更为深入的吻。克拉克的舌头在他的口腔里推挤着，急于探索，如同他挺动着胯部探索布鲁斯的身体一样。

 “布鲁斯……我忍不住了。”克拉克亲吻着他的脖颈呢喃道，将吐息喷在他的满是伤痕的皮肤上。他抱着他的肩膀，深深地侵入这具身体。

 “那就给我。”布鲁斯唤道。“克拉克。”

他的下身被操得一团乱。粗长的肉刃快速撑开小洞，布鲁斯在射精的快感中呻吟着，痉挛着，脚趾紧紧蜷起，双手抱紧克拉克的背，指甲在上面留下几道红色的抓痕。

 

【Goodbye.

Goodbye.】

【再会

再会了。】

 

克拉克将湿漉漉的安全套取下，丢在垃圾桶里。他搂着布鲁斯因余韵微微抽搐的身体，轻吻那人汗湿了的额头。

“我不敢相信这一切发生了，我们甚至认识还不到十个小时。”克拉克笑着说。

布鲁斯疲惫地闭上眼睛，享受克拉克的吻。他似乎很喜欢亲吻他，柔软的嘴唇，令人忘记他曾经是钢铁之躯。

“我一直觉得你很熟悉，你给我的感觉很不一样。从下午刚见到你的那时候起。”克拉克慢慢抚摸布鲁斯的后背，安慰他。“不管你的前任对你做了什么，我都会尽力……”

“睡吧。”布鲁斯打断他，翻过身背对克拉克。

“晚安。”克拉克在他的后颈上烙下一吻。

 

TBC


	6. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 OOC，三观不正，破车。  
> 2、【】内的歌词节选自Ed Sheeran / Galantis的《Shape Of You (Galantis Remix)》，Galantis这个版本混得可好听了。翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。日常推歌。

 

他是在克拉克的吻中缓缓醒来的。

克拉克抱着他，亲吻他的额头，眼睑，鼻梁，脸颊，然后用唇蹭着他的嘴角。

布鲁斯睡眼迷蒙，侧过脸轻抿克拉克的唇。

他们交换了一个早安吻。

 

【One week in we let the story begin】

【我们的故事开始于某一周里】

 

 

“昨晚网上查到的消息，有很多公路因为战争损毁了。”布鲁斯打开后备箱示意克拉克将箱子搬上去。“我们得绕路去堪萨斯。听我的安排怎么样？”

“好的，老板。”克拉克打趣地回答，嘴角扯开一个温暖的笑。清晨的阳光为他镀上一层柔软的金色，黑色的卷发被风吹起，在空气里飞起一个奇怪角度。

英俊的、有点傻气的小镇大男孩。

布鲁斯突然觉得鼻尖有点儿发酸，他拉开车门坐到副驾上，低头系着安全带，鸭舌帽又将他的脸挡在阴影里了。

克拉克拉开车门：“呃，我来开车？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯车里一堆杂物间掏出一副黑框眼镜。“戴上这个。”

“为什么？”克拉克坐在驾驶座上问，但还是将这副平光眼镜戴上了。

“你没听到刚才旅馆老板说你长得像超人吗？要不是我说超人不会搭车旅行，他可能就要尖叫了。”布鲁斯挑眉，“今早光线那么亮，要是引起怀疑的话，我们两个根本走不了。”

“好吧。”克拉克的蓝眼睛被镜片遮盖着，却依旧明亮而清澈，“只是长得像。我不会像超人那样。”

布鲁斯神色复杂地转头看他。

“我是说，如果我是超人，我可能不会那样做，独裁统治。”克拉克低下头，咬了咬唇。

“你说，‘可能’。”

“听说他是因为死去的妻子和孩子才这样的。”克拉克直直地回望布鲁斯，“如果有人伤害了你，无论我有没有超能力，我都不能保证自己会做出什么。”

布鲁斯皱眉，不敢去看那双写满坦诚的眼睛。

“我们不是伴侣，克拉克。我们只是一夜……互相需要而已。”他说，“这不合理。你也许只是出于一种……经历困境获得帮助后，对帮助对象的依赖……”

“我明白。但我很清楚自己对你是什么感觉。”克拉克打断他，看起来有点儿难过。

布鲁斯叹息着从钱夹里取出几张大额钞票递过去。

克拉克不可置信地瞪着他。

“你不能这样。”他痛苦地摇头，“我不是为了钱。”

“我知道。但我要告诉你，我们只能保持在这种关系。”布鲁斯将钞票塞在他的上衣口袋里：“拿着吧，旅途还很长，你需要钱。”

“你……”

布鲁斯的手指轻轻触碰克拉克的唇，封住他未出口的话语。

“现在。”布鲁斯慵懒地向后靠在椅子上，“开车，我的专职司机。”

 

【Say, boy, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist and put that body on me】

【你说，男孩儿，别说太多话

就搂着我的腰，用身体靠近我】

 

他们的车子一路向东驶去，穿过公路和废墟，穿越拂晓与薄暮。他们彼此依靠着入眠，在对方的怀里醒来。

有时，他们在车里做爱。

克拉克搂着布鲁斯躺倒在后座，他们胡乱亲吻着，舌头撞在一起，扫过对方的牙齿，舔过彼此的嘴唇。布鲁斯的头向后仰去，克拉克顺势吻着他的脖颈，轻舔他的喉结，吸吮他胸部饱满的肌肉，将吻痕印在他结实的小腹上。

布鲁斯猛然起身坐在克拉克的腿上。他吻着他的眉骨，用唇抹去克拉克额头的薄汗。

克拉克想将眼镜摘掉，布鲁斯却按住他的手腕。

“不要动。”布鲁斯说，望着那双和天空一样蓝的眼睛。“这样很好。”

好像唯有这样，他面前的人就永远是克拉克·肯特了。

 

【Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body】

【我的心也已随你沦陷

你的身体亦让我无比眷恋】

 

车子停在公路旁，随着动作上下摇晃。

布鲁斯的手扶着后座车窗，快要支撑不住。克拉克伏在他身上亲吻他的后颈，手臂环着布鲁斯的腰，下身加快了抽动。

“该死的……轻……轻点……”布鲁斯皱着眉低声吼道，声音被克拉克撞得断断续续，一点都没有震慑力，反而变成了诱人的邀约。

克拉克凑近他的耳朵，声音湿润而温柔，带着快要让人发疯的蛊惑：“布鲁斯……再把腿张开点。”

克拉克充满了他，将布鲁斯撑满，没有一丝空隙。

他多么热衷于亲吻他，进入他。

这种温柔与充实让布鲁斯上瘾。

狭小密闭的空间里充斥着肉体拍打的声响和水声。克拉克虔诚地吻着他的肩膀上的咬痕，下身研磨着他体内的敏感柔软的部分，被剧烈碾磨的穴口发麻，不自觉地吮吸那根粗长的凶器，引得克拉克咬紧牙关发出舒适的抽气声。

“布鲁斯，放松。”克拉克粗喘着，他的手细心地帮布鲁斯抚弄着早已勃起的前端。“放松点。”

布鲁斯向后转过脸，他们交换了一个吻。汗水划过他通红的脸颊，随后被克拉克吻去。

“你真是……太棒了，布鲁斯。” 克拉克用手轻抚着布鲁斯满是伤疤的腰侧，充满茧子的手指让身下的人微微战栗着。

该死的，但愿他不会把保险套撑破。布鲁斯恍惚地想着，他不自觉地抬高臀部迎合克拉克的动作。克拉克每一下都深插到底，每一下都碾过他的前列腺，那种酥酥麻麻的快感让他几近疯狂。克拉克的手还加速套弄着他的阴茎，时不时轻按他的前端。

噢该死的。布鲁斯的手不自觉地拍打着车窗，他在克拉克的前后操控中达到了高潮，他颤抖着发出一声轻软的鼻音。

有一辆车从他们的车旁经过，风里留下一串尖叫：“那车在摇晃！地震了吗？超能力者又打过来了？！”

克拉克和布鲁斯相拥着在车里笑得前仰后合。

 

【I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do】

【我深陷在以你名状的爱里

如磁铁相吸相斥却互不分离】

 

他们在某个人烟稀少的路段行驶的时候，一伙人站在公路中央，挡住了去路。

“怎么回事？”克拉克皱着眉将车停下，刚想松开安全带，却被布鲁斯按住。

“趁乱抢劫的。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，看着站在车前的几个男人。“呆着别动。”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克看着他快速跳下车，忐忑不安地想跟着下去，却发现车门被上锁了，车钥匙也不知何时被拔下。

他看见那伙人都带着武器，棒球棍、刀子、钢棍，他们凶神恶煞地冲着布鲁斯围上去，高大的布鲁斯镇定自若地站在他们中央，但为首的壮硕大个子身型比布鲁斯还大了两圈，明晃晃的刀子指着布鲁斯的脸。

克拉克听不见他们在说什么，布鲁斯抱着手臂站在那儿背对克拉克，他看不清他的表情。

“布鲁斯？！该死的你不能这样！”克拉克拍打着车窗，企图用拳头砸开，却发现玻璃纹丝未动。

防弹玻璃。他早该想到的，这辆车并不普通。

那把锋利的刀子在布鲁斯的面前比划着。

“该死的！”克拉克泄气地猛捶一下车门，在车里企图寻找能用的工具。

布鲁斯突然一跃而起，一脚踩在大个子弓起的膝盖上，另一脚踢上对方胸口，双手握紧拳头顺势往下砸。克拉克甚至还没看清他的动作，那个大个子就仰面朝天直直地摔在地上。剩下的暴徒显然受了惊吓，布鲁斯顺势向后回旋踢，又一名暴徒哀嚎着倒下了，他手里的棒球棍飞出去，掉在路边滚了很远。

 

布鲁斯是谁？克拉克没问过，他连他的姓氏都不知道。

他的脑中突然浮现出一个场景，一个身着黑色斗篷的男人，半跪在钟楼顶端高高的滴水兽上俯瞰灯火辉煌的城市，斗篷锯齿状的下摆在风中飘起一个优雅的弧度。

一种像是整个头颅都要裂开的痛觉袭来。克拉克摁住额头， 抬头透过车窗看到布鲁斯气定神闲地站在一地晕倒的暴徒中央。恍惚间克拉克脑中的黑色背影与布鲁斯的重合了。

尖尖的耳朵，黑色斗篷自肩膀垂下，脚边倒着晕倒的暴徒。

一个传说，一位骑士，一名守护者。

那人如同鬼魅，融合在黢黑的夜色里，他缓缓转过覆盖在面具下的脸，克拉克看不清他的表情，眼睁睁地望着那人手中的金色匕首捅入他的腹中……

 

车门打开了，声音将他拉回来，克拉克抹去额头的汗水，他惊慌地打量坐入车内的布鲁斯，他还穿着衬衫，车窗外光线明亮，没有夜晚，斗篷，面具，匕首。

“继续开车吧。”布鲁斯轻松地说，像什么都没有发生一样。他挑眉看着克拉克脸上的汗，又戏谑地问：“吓坏了？”

头还在隐隐作痛，克拉克觉得烦躁：“你有没有想过，如果你受伤了怎么办？”

“如你所见，我毫发无损。”布鲁斯对克拉克强硬的态度感到不耐烦。

他记忆里有一个从不顾及自身安危的混蛋。

“你就这样把我锁在车里，自己陷入危险，将我置身事外？”克拉克忽然吼道。

一个总是将他推开的人。

“还有你那该死的钞票！就因为我搭你的车吗？我不是你的附属物！你甚至不允许我对你抱有感情！你不能这样自私！”

他俩都因为克拉克的怒吼愣住了。

“克拉克，你是不是想起什么了？”布鲁斯警觉地绷紧身体，他的手正按着车门把手。

“没……没有，我只是……只是……”克拉克抚摸着额头，“我也不知道是怎么回事……我……”

“我说过，我们不是伴侣，克拉克。”布鲁斯平静地打断他。“我们连朋友都还算不上。”

“抱……抱歉。”克拉克不知所措地张望着，躲避布鲁斯的目光。他的头脑还很昏沉，他自己都不明白为什么突然指责起布鲁斯，对他将自己置身危险的行为感到愤怒。布鲁斯一定生气了。他想。

“下车。”

“啊？”

“下车。”

这是要赶我走吗？克拉克认命似地跳下车，站在路边等着布鲁斯把车开走。

他瞪着根本看不到车内的防弹玻璃，想要将它烧穿一个洞似的。

可是车子没有发动。

几秒钟过后，车窗摇下来，布鲁斯英俊的脸对着他：“你是不打算上来了吗？”

“啊？”

“我的意思是，你坐副驾，我来开车。”布鲁斯的手指不耐烦地敲打着方向盘，“你还在等什么？”

 

 

黎明破晓时，他们到达一个废弃的小镇。天空阴沉沉的，经历战争的颓败小镇笼罩在初晨湿润的空气里。战火毁去了镇上一部分建筑，残余的那些房屋如画般安静地沐浴着微光中，仿佛战火再也与它们不相关连。

克拉克叫醒了布鲁斯。

“你还真是有精力。”布鲁斯打着呵欠，抱怨道。“我发誓，下次如果你还想在车里做，门都没有。”

克拉克冲他笑，忽然眼里的笑意转为惊讶和担忧：“你怎么了，布鲁斯？”

鼻腔里一阵腥味，随即有温热的液体滴落，布鲁斯用手一抹，红色沾染了手指。额头出了一层薄汗，布鲁斯问：“你不觉得车里很热吗？”

克拉克摇头。

“天气干燥罢了。”布鲁斯暧昧地靠近克拉克，“还是你觉得自己魅力十足，小镇男孩？”

克拉克轻咳一声，脸颊有些红：“你先休息，我去查看一下。”

他急匆匆地跳下车。

 

一栋没有被炮火摧毁的民房，几罐尚未过期的食品。很好。克拉克想。他路过镇上的花店，门口的招牌早已残破不堪，原本窗子上的玻璃碎了一地。白色花筒里的花早已枯萎，灰褐色的干枯枝叶完全看不出原来鲜亮的色彩。唯有架子上的永生花还留着原有的颜色。一朵放在玻璃罩子里的永生花，红色蔷薇。

 

克拉克的头又疼起来了。

韦恩庄园的野蔷薇，艳丽如血，令人炫目。

 

他将一束红色蔷薇放在花瓶里。

他掐着布鲁斯的脖子。

他质问布鲁斯。

他强奸了他。

 

不，那不是我。克拉克抱着头，死死扯着被汗水浸湿的头发。眼前床上的男人，那个男人扭着布鲁斯的肩膀，面目狰狞。

可是那张脸，明明就是自己。

 

克拉克惊醒了。他发现自己晕倒在花店里，手中紧紧握着那朵永生花。原本罩着蔷薇的玻璃罩早已破碎，碎片散落在地沾着克拉克的血。

他张开手掌，疑惑地看着上面被玻璃划出的细小划痕。自从遇到布鲁斯，脑中闪过幻象的次数就越来越多。

 

TBC


	7. The Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、依旧NC破车。  
> 2、【】内的歌词节选自In This Moment的《The Fighter》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。日常推歌。

 

克拉克回来的时候看到车窗开着，布鲁斯正抱着电脑敲打键盘，双眉紧蹙，嘴角微微下撇。

“两小时，我还以为你迷路了。”布鲁斯打趣道，将电脑阖上。

克拉克注意到他脸上掠过一瞬间的慌乱。

这不像他。

“我想我找到今晚暂住的地方了。今天傍晚会下暴雨，也许不用那么着急赶路？”克拉克试探着问。

 “如果错过这里，不知道什么时候才能填充补给。”布鲁斯点头，想将车门打开。

克拉克却隔着敞开的车窗，将手里的蔷薇递过去。

布鲁斯挑眉，神色复杂。

克拉克微微撇过脸，歪着头看他，蓝眼睛里满是真诚的笑意。

那蔷薇让布鲁斯想起了卡尔的红色披风。原本是热情如火的赤子之色，后来沾上了血……布鲁斯轻叹一声，伸手接过了那支蔷薇。“谢谢。”他说，随即注意到蔷薇花茎上的血迹。“你受伤了？”

“不碍事。”克拉克回答，血早就止住了，“一些碎玻璃。”

布鲁斯垂眼凝视那朵蔷薇，盯着那些血迹出神。他的手指撵着那花茎，细细拂过那些凝固的血渍。

“布鲁斯？”

“没什么，只是觉得它很漂亮。”布鲁斯将蔷薇攥在手里，打开车门。“那么开始准备吧。”

 

【I'll walk into the fire, baby

All my life I was afraid to die

But now I come alive inside these flames】

【我漫步在火焰之中

曾穷极一生害怕走到尽头

却在火海之中寻回自我】

 

几个急救包，几瓶酒，一些未过期的罐装食物，甚至还有几桶备用汽油。他们花了一个上午去探索。

“这些东西够我们撑到堪萨斯了。”布鲁斯盘点着物资。他们最终决定在一栋还算完好的房子里过夜，卧室里是一张双人床，家具上蒙着有一层薄薄的灰。

“他们可能不会再回来了。”克拉克说，“整个镇子毁去大半。”

“希望房子的原主人不要介意。”布鲁斯说，在五斗柜上留下一些钞票。

窗外，乌云如黑色戾兽自远方扑来，伴着疾风，裹挟雨水。

暴风雨要来了。

布鲁斯将纱帘放下，克拉克在黑暗中从身后抱住他，用嘴唇摩擦他敏感的后颈，激起布鲁斯一阵痒意。

“我的天，你还真是精力旺盛。”布鲁斯偏过头，伸手打开一盏携带式充电灯。克拉克却顺着他的姿势吻上他的耳垂。炽热的呼吸喷在布鲁斯的耳后，随即是柔软的唇贴上来。

“今天早上你已经这么夸过我了。”克拉克将他的耳垂含在口中轻轻扯着，故意发出啧啧水声。布鲁斯的呼吸变得粗重，因为克拉克的双手箍着他的腰，将他的衬衫揉开，抚摸他的小腹。

结实坚硬的肌肉，覆上一层薄汗，在昏黄的灯光里散发着情欲的味道。

克拉克的手一路向上拂过布鲁斯的胸，搓揉按压着。他在轻哼，因为克拉克充满力量的手指。

“我不知道为什么……我想对你做这样的事情，我乐于对你做这样的事情……”克拉克又将一个吻压上布鲁斯的颈窝——碍事的衬衫已经滑下一大半了。这潮湿的吻混乱了克拉克的声音，让他的话带上哭腔似的呢喃：“布鲁斯，对不起，我无法……该死的这就像某种禁忌一样，总让人想去打破。”

“闭嘴。”布鲁斯在他的怀抱里转过身，抬头吻上克拉克汗湿的额头，“给我。给我更多吧。”

他们拥吻着，互相抚摸对方。

克拉克的手臂勾着布鲁斯的腿，将他抱起来抵在墙上，手掌一路滑过他大腿内侧，继而按压那个柔软的部位。布鲁斯扭动腰身适应那两根手指冒冒失失地在他体内抽动的频率。

肩膀上结痂的伤口被无数次细细舔过，曾经卡尔留下的深入皮肉的咬痕，克拉克再一次虔诚地吻上它们，用他的吻治疗它们。

布鲁斯颤抖着，皱眉望着他们倒映在天花板上的剪影，暧昧地晃动着欲望。窗外风声大作，有细细密密的雨点敲打在窗户上。

克拉克的手指突然抽出去了。布鲁斯依旧抬着头，他听到克拉克撕开了安全套的包装，塑料纸的声音急促而响亮。他仍在吻他，没有停下动作。

布鲁斯感到有火热坚硬的东西摩擦着他的会阴，继而抵着他柔软的入口。他的身体不由轻颤着，不自禁地一阵紧缩。

克拉克顶着他，缓慢进入他的身体深处。

“啊……太……太深了。”布鲁斯的后背抵着墙，他快要滑下来了，克拉克将他整个人托起来，再一次将他顶上去。

他正毫不费力地举着一个两百一十磅的男人。布鲁斯胡乱想着。克拉克到底有没有失去超能力？他快把他顶穿了。

肠液混着润滑剂自股间留下，沾湿了克拉克鼓胀的阴囊。布鲁斯随着重力下落，他的双手抱着克拉克的脖子，凑过去亲吻克拉克发热的脸颊，他的呻吟又湿又低沉，在克拉克的耳边拂过。

克拉克红着脸，突然架起布鲁斯，转身将他轻轻丢在床上。体内肉刃的突然抽出让布鲁斯不由得呻吟一声，下一秒便陷进柔软的席梦思和鸭绒被，双腿再一次缠上克拉克的腰。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯喘息着，嘴角扯出一个挑衅似的笑容，“抱不动了？”

“布鲁斯。哦，布鲁斯。”克拉克忽略了他的问题，赞叹着将唇凑上去，布鲁斯引导他，给他一个法式湿吻。

克拉克又进入了他的身体。粗长的阴茎持续在布鲁斯体内抽动，他们的肉体相撞，股间的拍击声混合着喘息呻吟回荡在屋内，盖过了窗外的风声。该死的那玩意儿又硬又大，布鲁斯感觉穴口发麻发胀，泥泞的下半身吮吸着克拉克，撞击前列腺的时候他的身体随着快感一阵阵颤抖。

他的腿紧紧夹着克拉克的腰，像要邀约对方永远停留在他身体里似的。克拉克的手撑在布鲁斯的脸颊旁，布鲁斯转过脸去，舔过克拉克的手指。

他们喘息着，在一个吻中达到了高潮。

克拉克低吼一声，脸颊上的汗水滴落在布鲁斯的嘴唇边，被轻轻舔去，咸涩的味道。

 

【I will fall and rise above

And in your hate I find love】

【我会一次次直面我的恐惧

在你的仇恨中我找到了爱的含义】

 

“睡吧。”布鲁斯说，轻轻拍开克拉克再次抚上他臀部的手。“我累了。如果你还有需要，自己去房间外解决。”

“晚安，我还不想睡。”克拉克温柔地拍拍他的后背，在布鲁斯的后颈留下一个吻，然后翻身起床。“我再去整理一会儿。”

布鲁斯轻哼一声，带着浓重的鼻音。也许是真的累了。克拉克回望着布鲁斯暴露在灯光里的脊背，笑着帮他盖好被子。先前布鲁斯在床底丢下了一个随身携带的旅行包，里面满是杂物。克拉克无奈地摇摇头，轻手轻脚地将它从床底拎出来，坐到房间角落里，将它打开来细细整理。

窗外的雨声渐渐大起来了。

墙角有一沓凌乱的废纸，有一张报纸的一角不和谐地戳出，露出图片的一小半。

覆盖了半张脸的面具，还有面具上尖尖的角。

脑海里浮现的那个黑色身影。

克拉克伸手将它从废纸中抽出来，这是几年前的泛黄旧报纸，他看到头条写着大大的黑体字标题：《蝙蝠侠真实身份系布鲁斯·韦恩》，上面印着蝙蝠侠的照片，以及旁边一张熟悉的脸。

布鲁斯。

比现在年轻的布鲁斯。

脸上没有伤疤，远没有那么消瘦的布鲁斯。

 

他的头迎来一阵裂开似地痛。

 

【I don't need you to save me

I don't need you to cure me

I don't need you

And your antidote

For I am my disease】

【我不需要你拯救我

我不需要你来治愈我

我根本不需要你

也不需要你的解药来治愈我】

 

露易丝躺在他的怀里，连同她腹中的孩子一起，毫无生气。

那个穿着紫衣的小丑咧开嘴张狂地笑着他的堕落，然后卡尔杀了他。

布鲁斯集结那么多人反对他，甚至带着平行世界的正义联盟来打败他。

 

……

 

布鲁斯从背后抽出金氪石匕首，在布莱尼亚克的飞船上。

布鲁斯将金氪石匕首捅进他的腹部，在孤独堡垒。

布鲁斯离开了，背对他。

 

他眼睁睁看着堡垒所有机器人被蝙蝠侠操纵，攻打昔日的盟友。

他躺在地上看着自己的鲜血在水晶地面上蔓延开去，却无法动弹。

 

……

 

从什么时候起，和布鲁斯的战争已经成为了他的全部？

又从什么时候起，布鲁斯成为了他的全部？

他抓住他，囚禁他，虐待他，羞辱他，却和他做爱，亲吻他。

 

……

 

有闪电在远方攀爬过天际，在一瞬间映亮大地，照亮了克拉克的半边脸。

他在旅行包的夹层里摸到一个白色的药瓶，拧开，里面是形状各异的花花绿绿的药片。

他记得很久以前，奥利弗射出了最后的希望之箭，用生命将一种绿色的胶囊带到布鲁斯身边。

那是能赋予布鲁斯与他相抗衡的超级药。

 

浴室里，下水道黑黢黢的洞口正看着他。

他将那些药片倒进下水管道，将它们处理掉。

 

【I don't need you to free me

I don't need you to help me

I don't need you

to lead me through the light】

【我不需要你来解放我

我不需要你来帮助我

我真的不需要你

带我走进那所谓的光明】

 

布鲁斯醒来的时候正是半夜，一声惊雷将他唤醒。

他的头有些昏沉，随即想起来晚上还没有服药。自从他们相遇以来，他都小心翼翼地避开克拉克，不让他发现这个装在塑料瓶里的秘密。

 

金氪石匕首割伤了他的手，给他带来致命的疾病。

人类。无法治愈。

 

没什么好害怕的。

从药瓶里随意倒出一些吞下去，也没什么难的。

他将手伸到床下，准备拉开床下那只装着药瓶的包，身后的人结实的臂膀却覆上来，将他掰过身压住。

 “克拉克？”

没有回应，只有克拉克埋在他颈边发出的粗重呼吸声，黑色的卷发蹭得脸颊有些痒。

 “嘶……”布鲁斯吃痛地抽气，他的肩膀一定流血了。

这不好，这不是他想要的。

他起身推开克拉克，却突然被粗鲁地摔在床上，随后克拉克又将整个身体覆上来，一道闪电劈开夜空，布鲁斯看到他的眼睛升腾起的寒意。

 

“卡尔。”布鲁斯轻声说出那个名字，不知道是不是雨夜的寒冷，他的声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

 

 TBC

 


	8. The Antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、有暴力、血、强制情节。  
> 2、【】内的歌词节选自HIM的《Gone With The Sin》（《与正弦函数同归于尽》），翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。日常推歌。❤

 

【I Love Every Single Tear You Cry】

【我爱恋著你落下的每滴泪水】

【I Adore The Dispair In Your Eyes】

【著迷你眼中的绝望】

 

 

“卡尔。”布鲁斯轻声说出那个名字，不知道是不是雨夜的寒冷，他的声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“怎么了，布鲁斯？”卡尔的声音轻柔，嘴角含着笑意，他的手指却按压过布鲁斯肩膀处流血的齿印，慢慢攀上布鲁斯的脖颈。

“克拉克。”刺痛感一次从肩膀上传来，布鲁斯绷紧了身体，卡尔压着他，他试图挪动双腿。“放开我，我知道你现在很混乱，我会告诉你到底发生了什……”

“不，我现在很清醒。”卡尔用指腹摁着皮肤上的旧时印记，他留下的那些指印现在还带着浅浅的红。“比任何时候都清醒。”

“你不知道发生了什么，冷静下来，克拉克……”布鲁斯指出，他在思考。他注视着卡尔，一只手悄悄摸上床头柜，寻找必要时可以用作武器的物件。

“我当然知道发生了什么！你欺骗了我！”卡尔大吼着，闪电再一次照亮那张因为怒意而表情狰狞的脸，布鲁斯几乎要怀疑那双蓝眼睛里会不会射出猩红的热视线。

雷声咆哮着接踵而来。

布鲁斯抓到一串钥匙。

“你背叛我！欺骗我！利用我！你夺走了我的能力！你想要杀死我！甚至现在还把我当成你的性玩具？！”卡尔愤怒地握紧拳头砸过去，布鲁斯向旁边翻滚躲开，撑起身体抓起钥匙向卡尔划去。

卡尔袒露的胸口多出一道细细的血痕，他跪在床上盯着布鲁斯，怒火在蓝色的眼睛里越烧越旺。

“我从没想要杀你……克拉克。我说过，你现在只是一个普通人类。”布鲁斯逃离卡尔的束缚，站在床边扶着床沿咳喘。

他赤裸身体，身上布满了不久前克拉克留下的吻痕，还有那些卡尔带来的已经结痂的伤口，纵横交错。

头部的胀痛感愈发明显，布鲁斯感到眩晕。该死的，不要是这种时候……

“你满意了？用金氪石消除我的能力？！你还以为你在拯救我？！用这副自以为是的样子？！”卡尔向他扑过来，将他重重地推倒在地。

布鲁斯痛哼一声，剧烈撞击地面的肩胛处传来钻心的疼。愈发强烈的眩晕感让他感到恶心。他转头，看到床底的包。

“你让我眼睁睁看着堡垒的机器人出动，伤害我的朋友！我却躺在那儿不能动弹！”卡尔抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，朝他大吼，他在宣泄无法遏制的愤怒，像一只受伤的兽。

布鲁斯曲起腿，猛地将卡尔踹开。

卡尔向后摔倒，布鲁斯踢中他的小腹，卸去他的力气。他挣扎着站起身，调整呼吸。却看到布鲁斯仍趴在地上，抓住了那只包。

那个白色的塑料药瓶，就在包的夹层里。

 

房间里灯光昏暗，布鲁斯只觉得眼前一片漆黑。黑暗温柔地引诱着他，抽去四肢的力量，他的意识快要飘离了……

不，不是现在，不能是现在……布鲁斯伸手抓住那只药瓶。

“在找你的超级药？看样子你似乎研究出了更多种类？”

卡尔踩上他的手腕，钻心的痛从手腕处传来，那只药瓶从布鲁斯松开的手指间滑落，在地上缓缓滚动着，发出一串枯燥低沉的声音，却没有药片互相撞击发出的脆响。

 

空的。

 

“布鲁斯，再也没有超级药了。”卡尔居高临下地看他。“停下吧。”

“克拉克……你真是个笨蛋。”

布鲁斯轻声喃喃，他闭上眼睛翻过身平躺着，手腕处泛出骇人的淤紫。

雷声依旧轰鸣，闪电照亮布鲁斯疲惫的脸，宁静而痛苦。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼神饱含坚定。“我早就说过，我永远不会停下。”

又是这种眼神。

像锋利的刀子一样，像黑暗中捕食者一样，像孤独堡垒外寒冷的冰霜一样。

“看看周围吧！看看这个小镇！战争！”卡尔握紧了拳头，“我可以带来和平！在牺牲那么多生命之后，你为什么还是不愿意正视它？！”

布鲁斯躲过了卡尔挥过来的拳头，拉过他的手臂反手一拳，狠狠揍在卡尔脸上。

“不要再执迷不悟了，克拉克。”他站在那里看着卡尔踉跄着后退，却脸色苍白，仿佛挨打的人是他一样。

“曾经你夺走了我的自由，你夺走了所有人的自由。”

卡尔的半边脸高高肿起，火辣辣地疼。

他再也不是钢铁之躯，他再也不能从太阳那里获得力量。

他翱翔在蓝天里，穿过云层沐浴在太阳耀眼的光里，那些温暖的光轻轻拂过神子的肌肤，给他的每个注入活力。

如今再也不能了。

卡尔颓然地跪在地上，他看到自己手臂上的伤疤，金氪石匕首留下的狰狞口子，狭长深刻。他伸出手按上胸口的血痕，指尖沾湿一滴鲜艳的红：“是啊，曾经……我再也不是超人了……你满意了？”

布鲁斯的脚步虚晃而无力。他凑近卡尔，跪下来放低身子，向他伸出手。“克拉克……”

“滚开！”卡尔红着眼睛，甩开他的手。“现在我是个普通人了！你应该很渴望公平竞争是不是？！”

他们再次倒在地上扭打在一起，努力给对方身体上留下青紫或者是别的什么伤痕，肆意发泄。

“你不是一直期待打败我吗？！”

那朵血色的蔷薇从床头柜上摔下来，被践踏、撕扯成了碎片。

 

【Oh My Baby, How Beautiful You Are

Oh My Darling, Completely Torn Apart】

【噢，吾爱，你是多麼的美丽

噢，吾爱，撕裂一切吧】

 

疼痛，又是一阵天旋地转的眩晕，比刚才更甚的疼痛。布鲁斯竭力压抑着呕吐感，他用力推开卡尔，却被攥住脚腕向后扯。

“克拉克，住手。”布鲁斯声音虚弱。

“不，你想要这个，对吗？”卡尔压着他，掐住他的脖子。“你只想要这个。”

脖子上的那双手蓦然收紧。

又是那种熟悉的窒息感。

卡尔的充满情欲的眼睛里，伴随着恶毒的残忍。

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，像是无法认知眼前发生的一切似的，惊恐仅停留在那一瞬。他掰着卡尔的手，窒息让他微微眯起眼睛：“克拉……克……”

卡尔掐着他的脖子，进入他，给他濒死的窒息与快感。

红肿的穴口被撑开，交合的缝隙中慢慢流出几丝红色。有那么几秒钟，布鲁斯愣愣地看着卡尔，他无法安置这种痛觉。

孤独堡垒的那段记忆又在昏沉的大脑里闪现。

病态的、强迫的、可怕的屈辱。

 

“你想把克拉克·肯特当成性玩具是不是？”卡尔撞击着他，似乎要将所有的愤怒与恨意倾泻在那具身体里。“你才是自欺欺人的那一个！布鲁斯！”

“……克拉克……”

也许再也没有克拉克了。

布鲁斯悲伤地想，他咬着嘴唇， 努力不发出痛呼和呻吟。太阳穴开始发胀，弹跳着痛感，眼前的景象像是被阻挡在一层磨砂玻璃后面那样。

“你只想把我变成你想要的模样！你夺走了我的一切！”卡尔的声音伴着雷声在他耳边响彻。

布鲁斯捡起掉落在地上的钥匙，用尽全力朝卡尔的方向捅去。下一秒，他被扯住了头发，金属掉落在地上的声音清脆而急躁。随即他的额角撞上了金属床架，那道狰狞丑陋的伤疤再一次皮开肉绽。

鲜血滑过布鲁斯的眼角，混淆着一滴水珠，沿着脸颊一路向下。布鲁斯睁大了眼睛。

看不见。什么都看不见。

只有痛感撕扯着他。

还有卡尔的怒吼，近在咫尺，却也模糊不清了。

 

克拉克？

克拉克。

克拉克……

 

【You're Gone With The Sin, My Baby, And Beautiful You Are】

【你带著罪恶一同步入死亡，吾爱，这样的你是多麼的美】

 

卡尔喘着粗气，将自己从这具弥漫着血腥味的身体里退出来。

布鲁斯额头上的血在地板上涂出一小块凌乱的图案。

脖子上又覆盖了新的指印。

腿间的血。

 

该死的，他在做什么。

他没注意到布鲁斯的反常。有哪里出了问题。

躺在地上的躯体没有反应。

卡尔的心突然跳得很快。

“你以为你还能骗我？你还在等什么？”卡尔轻声说，他掰过布鲁斯的身体，颤抖着双手，托起他的脸。

“布鲁斯？”

两道血迹从布鲁斯的鼻腔歪歪扭扭地淌下来，混着额头的鲜血，沾湿了卡尔的手掌。

 

【So Gone With The Sin, My Darling】

【就带著罪恶一起堕落沉沦吧，吾爱】

 

 

布鲁斯做了很长的梦。断断续续，碎片似的梦，梦里有克拉克格子衬衫，苹果派，玉米面包，还有红色的披风。

克拉克对他笑，太阳照在他脸上，微风吹起他额前那一缕卷发。

胸前的盾形“S”骄傲地在阳光里熠熠生辉。

 

他在车辆颠簸中醒来。

他有好一会儿不知道自己身在何处。为什么有发动机的轰鸣？他不是应该在韦恩庄园里醒来吗？阿尔弗雷德会在下一刻踏进房间，拉开窗帘，继续念叨着他的夜行生活。

……阿尔弗雷德呢？想起来了，阿尔弗雷德……

……自己离开韦恩庄园许久了吧……

那好像是很久以前的事情了。

 

布鲁斯渐渐看清眼前的景象。卡尔在开车，自己则半躺在后座，脚边是行李和杂物。他的双手被铐在一起，这副手铐原本是他带在身边防备罪犯的工具，和一些蝙蝠侠的东西一样，塞在那个黑色的行李箱里。

卡尔通过后视镜看他，却不说话。

“你知道手铐无法束缚我。”布鲁斯平静地指出，他发现自己额头上的伤口已经被精心处理过，裹上了厚厚的纱布。

卡尔还是静静地开车。外面正飘着小雨，天空是阴沉沉的深灰色。

“何况，我还不会愚蠢到现在逃走。”布鲁斯看着窗外荒芜的旷野，继续说：“在这种地方走上三天都不一定碰到人，会死在路上吧。”

卡尔猛地刹车。布鲁斯向前倒去，额头上的伤口撞到了前面的座位，他发出一声轻哼。

“你昏迷了一天一夜，我以为你死了。”卡尔没有回头，只是握着方向盘的手指关节微微发白。

“很遗憾，我还活着。”

“布鲁斯……”卡尔颤抖的声音传来，“你是不是……病了？”

布鲁斯撇过脸。

雨点击打在车窗上，细密而响亮。

“你的电脑里有一份药品清单。”卡尔的喉结上下蠕动着，艰难地从喉咙里挤出那些单词：“乌苯美司、泼尼松片……”

“你偷看了我的电脑。”布鲁斯打断他。

“我……”卡尔瞪了他一眼，“你现在没有权利质问我。”

布鲁斯歪着头打量他，好像卡尔才是被铐着双手的那个。

“何况……那份清单就在桌面上。”卡尔辩解。

“那你打算拿我怎么办？”

我不知道。卡尔在心里说。

我怕你会死。

我怕有一天早上醒来，你就没有呼吸了。也许是明天，或者是后天。

“你一定有联系抵抗军的方法，告诉我怎么联系他们。”卡尔不容置疑地命令道。

布鲁斯挑起眉毛。“我为什么要告诉你？”他反问。

“都到这种时候了，布鲁斯！我没有超能力！我甚至不能飞！拉奥啊你为什么非要……”卡尔忍不住朝他大吼，“可是你会死！”

“这不正是你所期望的吗？”布鲁斯斜睨着他，额头上的伤口在隐隐作痛。“你倒了我的药。”

卡尔像被突然抽去了力气，他瘫坐在驾驶座上背对着布鲁斯。

车里安静异常，车外依旧狂风暴雨。

不知道什么时候才能放晴。布鲁斯胡思乱想着，悄悄从后座的一堆衣物里摸出一只别针。

“真的没有治疗的方法了吗？”卡尔的声音从前方传来。

布鲁斯注视着他，小心地将别针塞进衬衫袖子里。

卡尔扯过那台黑色的便携式电脑：“一定有，对不对？”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯皱眉。

“一定有。”

“克拉克，不要再找了。”

卡尔的手突然伸过来，猛地拉过布鲁斯的衣领。布鲁斯看到自己惊慌的表情倒映在屏幕上，电脑在一瞬间完成了视网膜识别。那是一份加密的韦恩公司医疗报告，需要布鲁斯·韦恩的身份验证才能打开。

硬冷机械的女声从电脑里传来：“下午好，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯咬着牙，警觉地靠回座椅上，手指悄悄捻起别针插入钥匙孔，不出三秒手铐就打开了。现在，他只要寻找合适的时机……

他看到卡尔扶着电脑的手在颤抖。

 “逆转金氪石影响产生的细胞癌变，用……氪星人的血？”

卡尔倒吸了一口冷气。

他身上的衬衫非常合身，蓝色箱子里的那些衣物，每一件都那么适合克拉克·肯特，因为蓝色箱子里的东西一开始就是为了他而准备的。

布鲁斯跟踪他，接近他。

不言而喻的答案。

卡尔只觉得浑身发冷。

“布鲁斯……你早就计划好了，对不对？”卡尔转身盯着布鲁斯，蓝眼睛里堆满了愤怒。“你找到我，就是为了用我的血……治疗你？”

布鲁斯不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

 

TBC


	9. The End 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我叫卡尔·艾尔，我杀死了我最爱的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、本章为BE!BE!BE!如果想看HE的请继续看第10章。   
> 2、情节狗血至极，有肉渣。  
> 3、【】内的歌词节选自Chris Garneau的《Over and Over》，翻译来自网易音乐此歌翻译，感谢译者，侵删。日常推歌。

 

也许是明天早上，或者后天早上。只有我一个人开着你的车，带着你的行李，载着你的尸体，不知道要去哪里。

 

【And it's all, all, all, all, all up to me now.

Leave me be, be, be, be, be I am through.】

【这一切的一切现在都由我决定

就请你就此离开我吧。】

 

 

黑色的便携式电脑撞上后车窗摔落在后座，屏幕擦过箱子角而裂开一道长长的痕。布鲁斯望着卡尔因暴怒而扭曲的脸，神情有些恍惚。

身体从漫长的昏迷中慢慢清醒，疼痛愈发明显。他想起来了，那些被他遗忘的部分，他不愿意想起的那部分。

 

卡尔倒了他的药，弄伤他，强暴他。

“你找到我，就是为了我的血！”卡尔的冲他咆哮着，“你跟踪我！接近我！布鲁斯！”

他甚至到现在还在怀疑他。

右手腕骨应该是裂了，布鲁斯强忍疼痛扭动手腕从手铐中挣脱出来。但是卡尔扯住了他的衬衫，他再一次撞在前座的椅背上，绷紧的衣料牵动了肩膀上的伤口，布鲁斯轻哼一声。

他不再是克拉克。他不是。 “如果我没有找回记忆，是不是早就被抓去实验室了？”卡尔冷笑着抬起双手掐住布鲁斯的肩膀，愤怒让他的双手颤抖着，“布鲁斯·韦恩的秘密实验室？解剖？还是放血？”

“冷静点！”布鲁斯挥开卡尔箍在他肩膀上的手臂，手铐掉在车内的厚地毯上，发出沉闷的响声。“如果我是为了你的血，我早该在第一天就实施它！” “你一定在酝酿什么阴谋！我无法相信你！”卡尔从前座挤过来，一下子扑在布鲁斯身上，后座狭小的空间充斥着压迫感。“告诉我，怎样联系戴安娜和亚瑟他们？你一定知道！” “他们早就被俘，关押到你永远进入不了的地方。”布鲁斯扯出一抹嘲讽似的笑。“战争已经结束了。”

“他们在哪儿？！”卡尔将车窗打开，雨水飘落在布鲁斯苍白的脸上。他威胁道：“如果你不说，我就把你丢出去，让你在这种地方自生自灭！”

布鲁斯笑得更深：“你只不过是想要在我身上发泄你的怒气。我从来都不怕死。”

“我可以把你带着路上慢慢折磨，直到我找到戴安娜他们。”卡尔的声音在颤抖，因为愤怒或者别的什么。“你去堪萨斯，那里一定有你的秘密。那里究竟有什么？反抗军的基地吗？”

“是又怎样？我原本就是要把你送去那里关押起来。”有雨水沿着脸颊划至嘴角，被布鲁斯戏谑似的舔去。他喘息着，眼睛里依然充斥不屈。“你对我的每一秒折磨，都能让我早些解脱。反正，我总是要死的。”

“闭嘴！”卡尔用力按住布鲁斯刚恢复自由的手腕，几乎要在上面留下又一圈青紫。

 “何况，你以为你还能翻转局势吗？”

“我说，闭嘴！”

 “你以为，他们还会臣服于现在的你吗？”

 “不要激怒我！”

“卡尔·艾尔，你以为我会害怕吗？”

卡尔的心脏跳动得很快，他粗粗地喘着气，好像他才是被压制的那一个：“怎么了？不再叫克拉克了？” “我之前就说过，我前往堪萨斯是为了参加朋友的葬礼。”布鲁斯虚弱地扯了扯嘴角。

他成功激怒了卡尔。布鲁斯被一记遏制不住怒意的重击打偏了脸。

卡尔的拳头还保持着紧握的弧度，却抖得快要支撑不住。布鲁斯的颧骨处泛出淤紫，在苍白无血色的脸上愈发明显。

 

这不是他想要的。他在用怒意掩盖自责。他把怒气撒在布鲁斯身上，谩骂他，诅咒他，折磨他，企图掩盖他在慢慢杀死他的事实。

也许他的愤怒，不是因为布鲁斯要用他的血，而是布鲁斯即使有方法，也不愿意伤害别人来救自己。

这个从来不顾及自己的混蛋。

卡尔的语气软了下来，他捡起手铐将布鲁斯完好的左手拷在车门上：“我也说过不要激怒我。”

布鲁斯吐出一口血沫，他抬眼瞪向卡尔：“你知道……我嘴里备有一颗微型炸弹，如果你不放开我，我现在马上启动它，我们都别想活。”

卡尔皱了皱眉：“你总是这样。我知道你恨我，可你不该用自己的性命开玩笑。”

“恨你？你杀了那么多人，我的朋友，甚至是亲人。” 布鲁斯咧开嘴，鲜血从他的唇齿间滑落。“你以为我不想恨你吗？你以为我不想吗？！”

卡尔神色复杂地看着那双写满倦意的眼睛。布鲁斯的脸伤痕累累，狼狈不堪，但他从未停止斗争。

“现在，开车去堪萨斯。”布鲁斯气喘吁吁地靠在车门上。“如果我发现一点偏离路线的痕迹，我就引爆炸弹，那你永远也无法找到你的朋友了，卡尔·艾尔。”

 

【Not my fault.

You said so.

You said it over and over.】

【这并不是我的错

你这样说

你一遍又一遍地重复。】

 

他又从昏迷中醒来，自己是什么时候失去意识的？布鲁斯听见雨滴打在车窗上的声音，车内的灯光依旧昏暗。

应该还没多久吧。

眼前的景象渐渐清晰起来，布鲁斯发现卡尔正挤在他身边，手里拿着一支蝙蝠镖放在打火机上慢慢炙烤，锋利的刃反射着车里昏黄的灯光。

布鲁斯昏沉的头脑一下子清醒了，他瞪着卡尔，眼神充满戒备。被拘禁起来的左手徒劳地握着拳，他尽量放松身体迎接即将到来的痛觉，目光游移着在身边寻找能作为武器的东西。

卡尔打算做什么？折磨他，或者杀掉他。无非是这两种。

他一定是发现我嘴里根本没有炸弹的事实了。布鲁斯紧张地想。

卡尔却用蝙蝠镖慢慢划过手掌，血珠从破开的皮肉中涌出来，他一手扶着布鲁斯的肩膀，将手掌上的血滴入他的嘴里。

“喝下去。”卡尔说。

布鲁斯难以置信地望着他，鲜血在他的唇上晕开瑰丽的红。

“喝下去！”卡尔用手掌捂住他的嘴，血腥味弥漫在口腔里，布鲁斯难受得干呕起来。

“你疯了！”布鲁斯挣扎着吼道，“你根本什么都不知道！我们到现在还尚未得知究竟要怎样利用氪星人的血来治疗！那只是一份无法付诸实践的医疗报告！”

“那又怎样？”卡尔平静地看着布鲁斯，“我不在乎。如果一路上能遇到医院，我们再尝试输血。”

 

我只知道你不能死。

连我自己都不知道从什么时候开始，救你成为了我的一种习惯，一种本能。

“你真的疯了！”布鲁斯红着眼睛，靠在座椅上轻喘着，“你还不明白吗？你现在是人类！就算把身体里所有的血液都输给我也无济于事！”

“我说了我不在乎。”

布鲁斯望着那双天蓝色眼睛里的坚定，几乎是惊惶地摇头：“卡尔·艾尔，你到底什么毛病……你为什么要这么做？”

“因为……因为你还有用处。”卡尔转过头去，布鲁斯看不清他的表情。“你现在……还不能死。”

 

【And I can feel the days,

but I'd like to say,

remember the days when we used to?

But I don't feel them over and over.】

【我能感受到那些日子

但是我想说

你还记得我们曾经在一起的日子吗

但是我们却再也不会一次次回想。】

 

布鲁斯是从一阵快感中醒来的，或者说，他是被快感惊醒的。

他抬头发现卡尔正趴在他的腿间，握着他的性器上下撸动。车窗外天空依旧阴沉，微弱的晨光映着卡尔专注的脸。

该死的他为什么要这么做？布鲁斯蜷起身子推拒着，刚从睡眠中醒来的身体绵软无力，受伤的右手也根本使不出力气。卡尔死死压着他，他无法逃开。

“你到底想干什么？”布鲁斯问，咬着牙努力抑制着下身传来的快感。

卡尔一边亲吻布鲁斯的小腹，吮吸着那些布满疤痕的皮肤。“早上醒来我发现你勃起了。”他指出。

“只是……人类男性的正常生理现象。”布鲁斯扭动着身体，卡尔的嘴唇碰到的地方像燃烧起火一样热。卡尔一定用手取悦了他很久，虚弱的身体不听控制，快要到达快感的顶点。“滚……滚开……啊啊……”

卡尔轻吻上他的性器，从阴囊开始细细地舔吻着，留下缱绻的吻。布鲁斯将呻吟统统锁在喉间：“你……在羞辱我吗……”

“随你怎么想。”卡尔轻哼一声，舌头舔去肉柱顶端溢出的前液。

“停……停下……”布鲁斯喘息着，可是他正硬得发疼。他看到卡尔吞吐着自己阴茎的样子，那么虔诚。他甚至误以为那是克拉克。

卡尔扶着布鲁斯的腰胯，一下子将整根性器吞入口中。

布鲁斯尖叫起来，他顶到卡尔的喉咙了，那柔软的口腔包裹着他，他忍不住射出来了。他的身体滚烫，散发着充斥欲望的热度，一半天堂，一半地狱。

“住……手……住手！”布鲁斯惊惶地大吼，他憎恨自己的身体，他背叛了自己。

不，不应该是这样。他的身体在高潮，但他却无法感到快乐。卡尔带给他的只有无限的疼痛和羞辱，那些可怕的记忆，他永远无法忘记。

他们纠缠在一起，这种可怕的禁忌模糊了爱恨的界限。布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，他意识到什么，却弄不明白。

 

卡尔吞下了他的精液，抬手擦净嘴角，起身趴在布鲁斯身上。“布鲁斯，你也想要这个。”卡尔同样滚烫坚挺的阴茎摩擦着布鲁斯的，“承认吧，你也想要的。”

“不！我不想要！”卡尔覆在他身上的样子让布鲁斯奋力挣扎起来，手铐勒紧手腕留下带血的痕。

“布鲁斯，不要再弄伤自己了。”卡尔皱着眉，按住布鲁斯的肩膀。“我知道你身体的状况，我不会……”

“如果……如果你敢……我就启动炸弹。” 布鲁斯颤抖着声音，高潮抽去了他仅存的一点力气。

“你不会。”卡尔低头想亲吻布鲁斯的唇，被他扭头拒绝了。那个吻落在满是血腥味的脸颊上，卡尔无奈地将脸埋在布鲁斯的脖颈处，下身顶入他的腿间律动起来。“你不会的，布鲁斯。”

这不是一种好的亲热方式。布鲁斯感觉到卡尔粗长的阴茎擦过他的，在那片三角区内抽插。

“混蛋……你他妈是精虫上脑了吗……”

卡尔粗重的喘息喷在他的耳畔，他叫着他的名字：“布鲁斯……布鲁斯。”

“闭嘴。”布鲁斯的意识渐渐飘散了，他最后感觉到有液体射在他腿间，黏腻而火热。“闭嘴……”

 

【It's not my fault.

You said so.】

【这并不是我的过错

你又这样说】

 

他感到恶心。他控制不了地打着冷颤。

没有药，他在发低烧。

几天以来，布鲁斯失去意识的次数越来越多，昏睡的时间也越来越长。他在混沌之间似乎感受到谁的手覆上他的额头，有人在他耳边低语，给他喂水，甚至有人在亲吻他。

那么温柔，是谁呢……

可能是阿尔弗雷德，可能是母亲，可能是一个想不起名字的人。

 

“克拉克……”布鲁斯低喃着， “……克拉克。”

“我在这里，布鲁斯。我在这里。”卡尔将额头抵上他的， 因为连日不停赶路，他的眼睛里布满了血丝，一闭眼就火辣辣地疼。

“日出……” 布鲁斯微笑起来，半眯着眼睛盯着车顶。“你看……真美啊。”

卡尔顺着他的视线看过去，可是那里明明什么都没有。

只有窗外肆虐的暴风骤雨。

“什么？布鲁斯？”

“……谢谢你……”布鲁斯说着，闭上了眼睛。

卡尔将矿泉水瓶递到布鲁斯嘴边，可是他咬紧牙关，无意识地疼哼着，水滴从他的唇齿间滑落。卡尔打了个激灵，他愣愣地看着又陷入昏迷的布鲁斯好一会儿，转身用蝙蝠镖划开手臂。他的手臂上交错着数道伤痕，新的血痕匍匐在那道金氪石匕首划出的长长的旧疤上。

鲜血一下子冲出来，卡尔吮吸着自己的血，然后轻轻扳过布鲁斯的下巴，堵上他的唇，将自己的血慢慢地渡入他口中。

这个绵长的吻充满血色的腥味。血液在唇齿间晕开，在布鲁斯的嘴角流下一抹浅浅的红。

 “布鲁斯，我们已经快到堪萨斯了。”卡尔抚摸着他的脸，“再过两天，我们就能到斯莫威尔。”

布鲁斯紧闭着眼睛，气息奄奄。

“你说你要把我关押在那儿，我当然不会让你如愿。”卡尔知道他听不见。他抱着布鲁斯，在他的前额留下一个吻。

“我会把你送到反抗军那里，然后我会走，离你远远的……你那么恨我，我觉得我们还是不要再见了。”

布鲁斯出了许多汗，身体因疼痛而轻微颤抖着。额角的纱布甚至沾上了汗水，被卡尔用毛巾轻轻抹去。

“可是你现在不能死。”卡尔轻声道，他突然哽咽住了。

“不要死，布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯……”

 

连日来的阴雨让路途变得漫长。因战争而损坏的公路泥泞潮湿，有些甚至坑坑洼洼没有了去路，卡尔为此不得不绕了很多道。

引擎熄火了，窗外暴雨如注，雷声大作，闪电劈开漆黑的夜空。

卡尔突然觉得茫然，他睁大了眼睛盯着车窗外的黑夜，它似乎是一只黑色的猛兽，拦住了他们的去路。

他和他斗争了这么多年，他从来没有想过，如果布鲁斯死了会怎么样。

卡尔握紧方向盘的手一阵刺痛。

伤痕累累的布鲁斯，他的脸沧桑而充满悲痛。他不想要他死，他要他站在他身边，支持他，认可他。卡尔一下子失去了目标。他开始空虚，开始迷惘，开始害怕。

这辆车就是一座孤岛，他和布鲁斯就像两个被困在孤岛上的人。

 “……”

卡尔听到身后隐约传来声音。

他急忙停下车，爬到后座去查看布鲁斯。

布鲁斯的双眉紧紧皱在一起，脸色惨白。

“父亲……”他呢喃着，声音飘散在暴虐的雷雨声里。“母亲……”

“布鲁斯？”卡尔抚摸着他的脸，不同于前两日的低热，布鲁斯的额头烫得吓人。“你听得到我吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德……”

“布鲁斯？”卡尔轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，布鲁斯的汗水浸湿了衬衫。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯的眼睛睁开了，双目无神，“克拉克……”

那双眼睛渐渐聚焦，像是不知道发生了什么事，愣愣地看着卡尔。几秒后，布鲁斯的眼神变了。又是那种浸透恶毒的厌恶，和孤独堡垒时一模一样，令人心寒。

卡尔觉得熟悉，永远不会忘记。

布鲁斯直直地盯着卡尔，不发一言，车里的电子钟显示他至少昏迷了24小时。他发现手铐不知道什么时候被取下了，双手手腕上都裹着纱布。

卡尔收起了焦急的神情，他为布鲁斯盖上一条毛毯，转身冲进了雨里。发动机缸体内进水了，幸好不是点火系统发生短路。卡尔庆幸着拆下火花塞，上车发动车子将排气管里的水排出。

布鲁斯静静地看卡尔忙碌。他觉得自己的头脑异常清晰，不同于前几日的浑噩无力。

我应该是快要死了。他突然打了一个冷颤。

 

卡尔阖上车盖，再次上车的时候听到布鲁斯低沉的声音从后座传来：

“……你还没杀我？”

“我暂时没有兴趣。”卡尔头也不回地说。他重新发动车子，在雨夜继续向前行驶。“你还有用处。”

布鲁斯沉默了。

 

过了一会儿，卡尔听到后座传来一声几乎轻不可闻的叹息。

“如果能再见克拉克一面，就好了。”布鲁斯轻轻地说。

 

卡尔张着嘴，却不知道怎么回答。过了好一会儿，像是思索了很久，他才小心翼翼地喃喃道：“你不要再骗自己了，布鲁斯，我就是克拉克。”

没有回答。

“布鲁斯？”他惊慌地回过头。

那人的头歪在一边，脸颊靠在毛毯上，胸口还在微弱地起伏，像是睡着了。

一段时间之后，窗外的雨声渐渐变小了。

卡尔疲惫不堪地将车靠边停下，从车座椅下边拾起那台电脑，屏幕上歪歪扭扭的裂痕正嘲讽似地盯着他。卡尔按下电源键，发现在桌面边角的地方，有一个他先前没有点开过甚至丝毫没有注意过的未命名文件夹。

“晚上好，肯特先生。”机械女声传来，卡尔惊讶地发现电脑自动扫描了他的视网膜。

那个文件夹打开了，只有一个文档，修改日期是一周前，卡尔尚未找回记忆的时候。

卡尔点开它，上面仅有短短几行字：

“克拉克：不要花费时间寻找我，我的旅程已经结束了。黑色行李箱里有一个盒子，里面有一些证件，几张信用卡和一些现金。照顾好自己。”

他又将文档向下滚动，末尾的地方有一行字，看来是写了之后忘记删掉、被遗落的句子，或者说，是布鲁斯打算再次修改的句子：

“很高兴和你一起在斯莫威尔看日出。”

 

戛然而止。

 

堪萨斯根本就没有什么反抗军基地。

布鲁斯想和克拉克看一次日出。然后他就会消失，在一个没有人找得到的地方孤独地死去。

他一次又一次地激怒卡尔，想让自己成为他手上的又一名受害者。

他宁愿让卡尔恨他，也要唤回克拉克。

你是多么自私啊，布鲁斯。

 

卡尔阖上电脑，握紧了方向盘。

如果他还有超能力，如果他能再开快些……

他从未如此憎恨自己。

黎明如此寂静，朝阳自东方四散，光从天际的一边照来，久违太阳渐渐自远方低矮的山头爬升。

阳光已经无法为我提供能量了。卡尔筋疲力尽地想着。但他依旧打开车门，让全身沐浴在阳光里。耀眼的阳光照进卡尔的蓝眼睛里，刺痛了他的眼睛，令他竟抑制不住流下了泪水。

斯莫威尔到了。他闻到玉米田馨甜的香气。

战争中制作的简易金属路牌倾斜着，红色油漆涂抹的字母像鲜血一样铺张开来，在太阳下折射着刺眼的光。

“我们到斯莫威尔了，布鲁斯。”卡尔迫不及待地跳下车，打开后座车门，倾下身子轻轻唤道。

“布鲁斯？”他的声音抖得几乎变调，带着几近崩溃的绝望。

后座上，布鲁斯的头歪在一边，卡尔托起他的脸，发现一道血印从他的鼻子里蔓延出来，在毛毯上沾湿了一大片暗红，早已经干涸。布鲁斯躺在那儿，没有呼吸。

 

 

那天，卡尔抱着布鲁斯渐渐冷却的身体，在斯莫威尔种满玉米的道路旁坐了很久。

 

 

END。

 

 

想看BE的小天使们可以撤了。如果想看HE的请继续看Part 10 。向玩多结局的官方学习←_←。

 

 

番外片段：

我叫卡尔·艾尔，我杀死了我最爱的人。

车外暴雨倾盆，我驾车在公路上行驶着，赶往堪萨斯州斯莫威尔小镇，车后座上躺着我奄奄一息的爱人。

不久之前，他还是我的敌人。

布鲁斯·韦恩，黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠，反抗军首领，现在毫无防备地倒在后座上，他随时可能会变成一具尸体。

 

番外会补全这章没提到的，关于卡尔是如何救布鲁斯的情节，以及卡尔内心的变化。

 

番外遥遥无期，如果看的人多，可能会补上。


	10. The End 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE结局。

 

布鲁斯醒来了。

他好像经历了一段很长的梦。梦里，他见到了那些一直以来都渴望再见的亲人，他的母亲抚摸着他的脸，他的父亲拍着他的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德站在他面前叮嘱他，迪克朝他笑……

还有克拉克，克拉克沐浴在阳光里，他的红色披风飘在身后，他的眼睛和天空一样蓝，他回头笑着朝布鲁斯伸出手。

我从来不知道原来死亡是那么美好。

布鲁斯伸出手去，可是他的手指却穿过了克拉克，他的身体在不断下坠，他离克拉克越来越远。

不。

克拉克。

不！

他坠入了黑暗，那腐败的温柔吞噬了他。

 

他的耳边响起了仪器运行的滴滴声，以及机器的轰鸣声。

他睁开了眼睛。

我现在在哪里呢？

头脑昏昏沉沉，他惊恐地发现头顶是孤独堡垒高高的水晶穹顶。

他一下子坐起来，发现自己正一丝不挂地躺在医疗舱里，他的手背上插着针，连接着上方的吊瓶，他在输血。

超人坐在不远处的椅子上，神情沮丧，狼狈不堪。他的手里攥着那把金氪石匕首，手臂上满是刀割的痕迹。几道暗红的血从他的手臂蔓延到手指，血液滴在他脚边，看起来已经凝固了很久。

那双愣神的蓝眼睛却在看到布鲁斯的刹那明亮起来。

布鲁斯戒备地看着他。

“布鲁斯！你……你感觉怎么样？”卡尔快步走近，小心翼翼地问。

“我还没死。”他冷冷地回答。

卡尔看起来很紧张。

布鲁斯打量着他。蓝色铠甲，红披风，卡尔·艾尔。

是不是时光倒流了？他又回到了那个被强暴，被凌虐的时候？是不是那段旅程是一段梦？或者说，眼前的景象是梦？

“我的能力恢复了。”卡尔轻声解释，他非常紧张，甚至有些语无伦次。“我……我不知道……我抱着你坐在路边，突然……我……我发现我又能飞了……我带你回到孤独堡垒，这里……这里没有人来过的样子。”

“你在质问我吗？我在离开前加强了堡垒的警戒，没有人可以进来，除了我和堡垒的原主人。”布鲁斯深吸一口气，面无表情地说。“如果你想杀我，超人，我劝你趁早这么做。”

“布鲁斯，你明白我救了你，就一定不会再伤害你。”

“然后呢？”布鲁斯问道，抬眼斜睨着他。“再用布莱尼亚克的技术把我囚禁起来吗？”

卡尔看着他，沉默。

布鲁斯将针头拔掉，医疗舱显示他的身体完全健康，细胞没有任何癌变的现象。堡垒的主机应该还保留着他的指令，卡尔无法在短时间内破解他埋下的程序。

“堡垒，一套蝙蝠装。”

大厅角落里的一个机器人转身离开，不久就送来一套完整的蝙蝠装甲。布鲁斯依然坐在医疗舱里瞪着卡尔，似乎在防备他。

“我们打个商量吧，布鲁斯，我知道蝙蝠侠喜欢与人讨价还价。”卡尔在地上坐下来，平视治疗舱里的布鲁斯。

“我不喜欢讨价还价。”布鲁斯反驳道。

“我……我不再成立政权，不会再管那些事情，但如果有人需要超人，我会出现，和……和以前那样。”

“我知道你不会轻易放弃，超人。”布鲁斯狐疑地皱眉。“你到底想干什么？”

“作为交换条件，你的余生要待在孤独堡垒，待在我身边。”卡尔说。

“这不可能。”布鲁斯打断他，语气充满愤怒。“你疯了？你到底在提什么幼稚的要求？”

像是怕被误解，卡尔急切地辩解：“我会陪你出去的，如果你想，什么时候都可以，只要你要待在我身边。”

“你真是不可理喻，你休想再……”

“我们去夏威夷，去斯坎迪维纳半岛，只要是你想去的地方，我们都可以去度假，只要是你想要的，我都可以给你。”

“超人……”

“觉得我可能会找机会违约？好，如果你想，我也可以永远不踏出孤独堡垒。”卡尔的手扒上治疗舱的边缘，他前倾着身子，可他却看到布鲁斯眼底的恐惧与愤怒。

“卡尔。”

“你可以监视我，你可以在我身体里装上氪石炸弹！你满意了吗？！到底要我怎么样你才能待在我身边？！！”卡尔痛苦地扯着自己的头发，“拉奥啊！这么多年来你为什么不愿意听我的话？！为什么要忤逆我？！”

“卡尔·艾尔！你清醒点！”布鲁斯朝他大吼，声音却带着颤抖。“我不是你的所有物！你无法再囚禁我！”

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯。”卡尔跌坐在地上，看着布鲁斯起身穿上蝙蝠装，健壮的身躯曲线优美，肌肉匀称，只是皮肤上交错着新旧伤疤，多半是卡尔的杰作。

布鲁斯将头盔戴好，回头看到卡尔仍目光呆滞地坐在那儿，红披风被揉得乱七八糟压在身下。他蹙紧了眉头，瞥见卡尔手臂上狰狞的刀伤，几道伤口深入皮肉，一定流了很多血。即使是有太阳提供能量，金氪石匕首带来的伤口不会那么快就恢复。

 

他目睹了布鲁斯的死亡，又不顾一切地救活布鲁斯。他好像是疯了。

 

“我该怎么办……你……你连交易都不愿意吗……那……那就这样吧……”那氪星人双目失神，蠕动嘴唇缓缓呢喃着。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯在他面前单膝跪下，静静地望着他。

“我说过……我会抓到你，彻底囚禁你……”

“克拉克。”

“让你……让你生不如死……”

“克拉克，不要哭了。”

布鲁斯伸手，手掌覆上卡尔的脸，拇指轻轻拂去那滴泪水。

氪星人的眼泪，是和人类一样的咸涩，充满了悲伤的苦痛。

 

“我们不可能再回到过去了。”布鲁斯说着，转过身去，黑暗骑士的黑色斗篷在空气里甩出一个绝望的弧度。

 “布鲁斯，不要走！”卡尔惊恐地望着那个黑色身影向门外走去，他跪在地上，垂下眼不敢再看。“我不会再伤害你了！我保证！”

他听到门关上的声音。

“我需要你……布鲁斯……”他捂着脸，宽阔的肩膀像一面颓然坍圮的墙，几乎崩溃。“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”

“克拉克。”一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

卡尔惊讶地抬起头，发现黑暗骑士正站在他面前。

 

“我永远不会放弃救你。”

 

真·END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不义超依然病着，而且依然病得很严重。不过经历了老爷的死亡之后，他应该会在老爷的陪伴下慢慢好起来的吧。  
> 可能有番外，如果想看的旁友多的话。


End file.
